


Hollow Figures

by mk_lite



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_lite/pseuds/mk_lite
Summary: After Syndra's attack on the Champion Headquarters, everything finally seems to be setting back to normal. But a new threat arises much closer than anyone anticipated and Zed and Akali's emotions for one another will be put to the true test. Will they push through together or be lost in the darkness alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome! For those new here, this is the sequel to Full Circle! So if you would like to know what happened before, please check out that work first. I hope you enjoy!

Blue team double kill!

His summoner urging him to move forward, Zed closed in on the remaining Red team members. Behind him lay the decapitated body of a Demacian, his sword still clutched in his hands. Next to that body lay a pile of sand, a few Shuriman soldiers still standing as they rapidly fell apart.

Gripping her bow tightly, Ashe narrowed her eyes at Zed, focusing her aim as she unleashed a volley of arrows in his direction. Summoning a shadow to his right, Zed materialized in place of the shadow, sidestepping the volley. But Thresh predicted it and threw his hook as soon as Zed appeared in place of his shadow.

Activating his Death Mark, Thresh's hook only hit the remains of Zed's shadows as he dashed onto Thresh. Zed's arms were a blur as he sliced countless counts across Thresh's body as the pounding heartbeat increased in volume and intensity with every second. Zed glanced to his left just in time to see an enormous arrow of ice heading in his direction. Vanishing at the last second, Zed reappeared behind Ashe and sliced one clean cut across her back, slicing her in half just as the pop went off on Thresh.

Blue team quadra kill!

The rest of the summoners pinging like crazy for the penta kill, Zed turned around to face the last member of the Red team.

Raising her karmas, Akali crouched in an attacking position. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" she said.

"You know I can hear the smile in your voice." Zed replied cooly, as he brandished his armblades.

"Oh, shut up." Akali said, even as she felt her face stretch into a smile underneath her mask. She threw down several smoke pellets, as the familiar cloud of smoke bellowed out to conceal her.

Narrowing his glowing red eyes, Zed steadied himself, preparing for an attack any second.

Suddenly, a karma came whirling out of the smoke. Zed ducked it but as soon as he came back up, Akali was flying down above him, her remaining karma poised to stab him through the back of his neck, aimed to kill him.

Zed rolled out from under her, just as her karma plunged into the ground hilt deep. Kicking her from the karma, Zed lunged at her as she slammed into a wall, his armblade ready for the kill. But he stopped his armblade inches away from her throat, using all of his willpower to deny his summoner, who was angrily ordering Zed to acquire the penta kill.

Akali looked up dazed and confused, at the trembling tip of Zed's blade as he gritted his teeth in effort while retracting his armblade.

"Champion Zed, why are you refusing your Summoner's orders? You are aware of the punishment that is dealt to Champions who refuse their Summoner's direct orders." the announcer's voice rang.

"I….I can't kill her." Zed whispered, the pain evident in his voice.

Darting to Zed while he was distracted, Akali gripped Zed's armblade. "I love you." she whispered to him before driving his blade through her heart.

BLUE TEAM PENTA KILL!

…

Pacing around anxiously the waiting center, Zed kept glancing up at the Summoner's Rift, where the champions in the game exit into the waiting center where all their living quarters eventually connect up to.

He suddenly spotted Akali walking out and he started to sprint towards her but stopped in his tracks when he saw her talking with the enemy Master Yi.

Master Yi made an inaudible comment to which Akali laughed and playfully punched Yi in the shoulder, to which he smiled and playfully punched her back gently.

"Akali." Zed said in a deathly tone, standing in front of the pair. "I'll take my leave then, till then, Akali." Yi said with a grin before dashing away.

"Zed, I-"

"Forget about that. You simply did what you had to do in order to avoid me getting punished. I'm talking about that." Zed growled, gesturing at the retreating form of Yi.

Confused and slightly put off by Zed's tone, Akali crossed her arms over her chest. "He's just a friend and we were simply having a conversation. Is that so wrong?"

"I just…don't want to lose you to anyone." Zed said in shame, lowering his head in shame.

Reaching up and lifting his head up, Akali asked, "Do you know what that feeling is?"

As Zed shook his head, Akali wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's called jealously." she whispered in his ear as she felt Zed squirm awkwardly under her hug.

Releasing him with a laugh, Akali playfully jabbed Zed in the stomach.

"Don't do that" he said with a low growl to which Akali simply giggled, enjoying putting the Master of Shadows in obvious discomfort.

Sighing, Zed asked, "Are you hungry?"

Bending close to Zed and tilting her head to the side, Akali whispered in his ear "Only if it's your treat" to which Zed rolled his eyes and began walking towards the cafeteria as Akali followed eagerly in his wake.

…

Stepping out from around the corner, her nine white tails flowing all around her, Ahri's golden eyes sparkled at the sight of this rare chemistry between the Fist of Shadows and the Master of Shadows. She had long suspected a sort of relationship ever since Syndra's attack, but this just confirmed it.

"Shen! Isn't this adorable! Akali finally got herself a decent looking guy! She always would become so embarrassed and awkward around guys that no one ended up going for despite her good looks and amazing body. I still can't believe it's all natural." Ahri added grudgingly as she yanked Shen from behind the corner by his arm.

Glancing down at the nine tailed fox, Shen replied, "I still do not understand the purpose of watching something personal between my brother and Akali."

Rolling her golden eyes, Ahri smirked "Because it's fun! Nothing happens in the Champion Headquarters nowadays. And as a bonus, I get to spend time with my favorite doctor" she added with a wink.

"It is a doctor's duty to take care of his patients, regardless of who they are." Shen sighed, as if he was reading off the basic doctor commitments.

"That's boring. I felt genuine care when you tended for me. I heard you stayed up several days and nights to make sure my surgeries went as perfect as they possibly could. I just wanted to pay you back, because you see something in me that no one else does." Ahri protested, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

Shen opened his mouth to ask what but not a second later, Kennen came flying out of nowhere, knocking Shen off his feet and face first into the ground at Ahri's boots.

"AHRI! You were amazing last game! You, your summoner and their teammates truly had amazing coordination!" the yordle cried out with unnatural energy.

Kneeling down and rubbing his head, "It is good to see you too Kennen. Let's hope our Summoners put us in a game together soon again!" Ahri replied hurriedly.

Just as Shen was raising his head out of the small crater that he had formed, Kindred landed neatly on his head, effectively smashing his head back into the ground.

"Ahri, our synergy last game was amazing indeed. Best wishes in your future games. I also do believe Wolf has taken a liking towards you. You should feel honored, he never likes anyone alive." Kindred said with a small laugh as Wolf hid behind her.

"I..uh, thanks Wolf!" Ahri said with a nervous laugh as she saw Shen's fist tighten in anger.

Feeling Shen shift under her, Kindred seemed to notice that Shen was even there in the first place. "Forgive us Shen, we did not notice you at first." Kindred whispered with a small bow.

"It's fine." Shen's muffled voice replied. "Now if you don't mind, but could you move off of me? It is getting quite difficult to breathe."

Crossing her legs and sitting down, Kindred tilted her head to the side. "No, I think we like it on here" she said, her glowing eyes glinting with humor.

"Hmph." Shen muttered as he rose, Kindred sliding off his back and landing neatly next to Kennen, whose fur smelt of ozone. Brushing the dust off of his masked face, Shen turned to Ahri. "Why are they all suddenly complimenting you on a game?"

Twisting her tails in nervousness, Ahri replied nervously, "Well, I was going to tell you later when we were in private" as she shot glares at Kindred and Kennen who both hid behind Shen. "but I got my first penta kill today and I wanted to celebrate it by spending time with you, even if you didn't know the true reason." Ahri finished, as she twiddled her fingers.

This took Shen aback. No one had ever tried to be in his company unless they were put on his team or were in training with him, let alone Ahri. A rare blush rising up in his cheeks, Shen took a step back, his head spinning.

"I…I…" he stammered.

"Shen…? Are you okay?" Ahri asked worriedly.

Shen was about to reply the ground spun underneath him and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chatter floated throughout the cafeteria. With Pantheon hashing out bread from the brick oven, Tahm Kench dishing out varieties of meat, fish, veggies, and other sorts of foods, and Morgana's infamous cupcakes, it was hard to complain about the food served to Champions and Summoners alike.

Summoners, when not commanding their chosen Champions, wandered the Headquarters along with the Champions. However, all Summoners were gifted with elemental powers. The higher the division, the higher and more intense their powers become.

But even with all the good vibes floating throughout the area, Zed's hand still twitched in annoyance at Irelia and Master Yi who had ruined Akali and his peaceful eating by barging into their table.

"Zed, I honestly still can't get over your…change in behavior that happened so fast. What's the secret? Is it...Akali?" Irelia smirked, winking at Akali, whose face was burning red as she glared at the Captain of the Guard.

"I have no need to say my reasons to you, Irelia." Zed replied in a cold tone as he lifted a piece of meat to his mouth using a pair of metal chopsticks.

Pouting, Irelia replied "You could at least tried your friends who chose to sit with you at lunch a little better than that!"

"I do not recall us being friends in the first place, and for the record, you and your ever loyal dog invaded our table without asking for our permission" he replied cooly.

"Hey! I'm no-" Master Yi protested before he was silenced by the deathly glare of Zed's glowing red eyes.

"M-maybe we should all just relax. Oh! I just remembered Zed and I were summoned for a game a couple minutes ago! We'll get going then!" Akali stammered as she grabbed a bewildered Zed and darted out of the cafeteria before the other two Ionians could even say a word.

…

Dashing through the Headquarters, Akali's senses went on hyperdrive and as they rounded corner, she suddenly became aware that their hands were clasped tightly together and she came to a sudden stop, sending Zed flinging over her head.

Somersaulting and landing on his feet, Zed turned around to face Akali, whose face was bright red, not due to the running, he suspected.

"What are we do-" he started before she turned her back to him and covered her face.

"I can see that your face is red, Akali" Zed said while walking up to her and turning her around to face him, as their eyes made contact and her hands slowly fell to their sides.

"I-I..ju-" Akali stammered, averting her maroon eyes.

Zed suddenly leaned in close to her, his unmasked face inches away from hers. Akali didn't even have time to react as she felt his breath wash over her face and the heat from his body envelop her.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, just as a Summoner healer turned the corner and nearly ran into them.

Falling backwards onto her bottom, the Summoner scrambled back to her feet, apologizing repeatedly.

"Can we help you, Summoner?" Zed asked, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Yes indeed! It's urgent! Shen collapsed and is now in the Intensive Care Unit!" the Summoner exclaimed. "Come, follow me. Hurry!"

Zed and Akali exchanged a look concern before rushing after the Summoner.

…

"I've told you for the last and final time. I'm fine. It's probably just sleep deprivation or some form of malnutrition on my part" Shen said, pushing Ahri's tails out of his face as he lay on the hospital bed with an IV hooked up to him.

"Nevertheless! You haven't been taking care of yourself. Let me help you and at least nurse you back to health! I'm pretty sure I have a nurse costume somewhere in my closet. " Ahri said suggestively, pawing at Shen's cheek, which he slowly pushed away.

"This is actually adorable" Akali said with a grin on her face, having just arrived at the door as Zed awkwardly stood behind her.

Zed and Shen nodded to each other upon making eye contact. "Akali!" Ahri cried out before wrapping Akali in a big hug. "I-it's nice to see you too, Ahri" Akali said with a laugh.

"So what happened?" Zed quickly asked.

Narrowing her eyes, Ahri replied "Shen keeps saying it's nothing serious, but just collapsing out of the blue like that isn't exactly normal."

Walking over to the hospital bed and leaning his head to look directly into Shen's brown eyes, Zed narrowed his glowing red eyes as he saw a flash of shadow streak across the white of Shen's eye.

"Zed? Is something wrong?" Akali asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"No. But may I have the room to myself and Shen?" Zed replied in a tone that no one questioned, as they hurriedly left the room and closed to door.

Suddenly grabbing Shen's collar and nearly lifting him up in the air, Zed growled "You have kept the crystal holding my powers on you this entire time haven't you? Don't tell me you stole the power for yourself so you would render me powerless!"

"I didn't steal the powers. But they seem to be stealing little bits of me. I can hear them, Zed. I feel their hands trying to pull me into the darkness, the very same darkness that you were pulled into. Ever since we took your powers away, I have been fighting it in my own mental battle. But I fear even I have reached my limit" Shen said with a edge of shame in his voice.

Releasing Shen, Zed looked down at the ground, closing his eyes before howling in anger and driving his fist into the wall, creating a small crater.

"You think you're the hero in this? That you have to go through all this by yourself?! You talk about coming together as a family when you push others away just as much as I do! We aren't as different as you may think, Brother" Zed snarled, his glowing red eyes pulsing with anger.

Lowering his head in defeat, Shen simply stared at the bed sheets as if they had just become the most interesting thing in the whole world.

"Give me the crystal."

Shen's head whipped up as he stared at Zed in disbelief and shock. "Are you insane? Don't you remember what the shadows did to you? Do you really want to go back to the person you once were? Someone who kills, hides in the shadows, and..doesn't care about anyone but himself?"

"Things are different now. I have someone I care about. I have…friends. I will control it, as I am the only one who has experienced it before. There is no better candidate. We need you operating at your best, as you are one of the leading surgeons and doctors in the Headquarters. I do not want to put my brother through any more pain or strife." Zed replied, his glowing red eyes softening.

"Besides, all I am doing with it is keeping it on my person as you are. I have grown used to pushing out their voices and ignoring their orders. I won't make any attempt to acquire that old power back since I now have a new power, thanks to that dumb yordle" he added.

Shen locked eyes with Zed. Before, all Shen could see was a thirst for power, a sense of haughtiness and arrogance. Now he could see humanity inside those glowing eyes. A sense of purpose. A sense of learning how to care for others.

"Hmph." Shen simply replied as he reached into his utility belt and removing the small black and red crystal as he handed it to Zed.

Right before Zed could take the crystal however, Shen pulled away. "Promise me one thing."

"Anything" Zed replied.

"Leave Akali out of this. This is only between you and I."

Nodding his head, Zed took the crystal and put in his chest pocket just as Akali, Ahri, and a Summoner nurse burst through the door, much to Shen and Zed's surprise.

"Zed! You and Akali have been summoned to a game just now! The Summoners are requesting your presence immediately!" the healer said.

Glancing at Shen, Zed nodded before walking out of the room with Akali in his wake.

Jogging to catch up to Zed's naturally quick pace, Akali tugged at his arm. "What was that conversation with Shen like? I heard smashing and everything."

Reaching out his arm and pulling her into a hug, Zed wrapped his arms around a startled Akali.

She was a little less than a head shorter than Zed, so she couldn't see his glowing red eyes dim with pain for not being able to tell Akali the truth as her head was buried into his shoulder. Akali drew a sharp breath, breathing in Zed's comforting scent of tea leaves and a hint of strawberry, interestingly.

"I don't want to ever lose you." Zed's voice was heavy, which was unusual, even for the Master of Shadows.

Pulling away from his shoulder and gazing up at his scarred face, Akali placed a comforting hand on his cheek.

"You won't get away that easily from me. Don't you remember our promise?" Akali asked, a small smile spreading across her face.

Reaching up and grasping her hand gently, Zed stared down at her face as if he just seen it for the first time.

"Forever" he whispered.

Smiling and closing her eyes, Akali nodded in agreement.

"Forever."

Opening her maroon eyes and playfully chopping Zed on top of his head, Akali grinned. "Now let's hurry! We can't keep our Summoners waiting for too long."

Nodding silently, Zed followed in her wake as he felt the crystal pulse like a second heart before shaking it off silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Skidding to a stop in front of the waiting center, Zed and Akali regained their usual composure in the presence of their Summoners, one female and one male.

Extending a hand outwards, the young woman smiled at Zed warmly, who stared back at her impassively, his arms remaining crossed across his chest. Unfazed, the Summoner retracted her hand, her silver hair seemingly glowing in the dim light of the waiting center.

"I expected as much. My name is Aiyana, one of the Legacy Summoners of the Challenger Divisions. I will be your Summoner for this match, Zed" she said in a warm tone, yet Akali felt a chill go up her spine.

It was very rare to come in contact with a Legacy Summoner, let alone be summoned by one in a game. Usually, most of the Champions would grovel at the feet of the Summoner at the honor of being chosen to fight for them, but Zed's pose and expression remained unchanged and unimpressed.

Akali's maroon eyes widened at the sight of a Legacy Summoner. She had never seen one before in person. But a small cough from the male summoner brought her attention to him.

He stood tall, his black hair cut abruptly short and his eyes seemed to glow with a red shade. "My name is Ignatius. I am also a Legacy Summoner of the Challenger Division and I will be your summoner this game Akali" he said in a curt, concise tone.

After a couple seconds of stunned silence, Akali blinked before bowing quickly to Ignatius. "I won't let you down, Summoner."

Gesturing to the loading arena, Aiyana began walking towards the arena with Ignatius and Zed at her sides. Akali rubbed her arm, trying to rub off the goosebumps that had risen from her skin. "Something doesn't feel right" she thought.

…

Akali had been summoned to as the Red Team jungler, as Zed had been chosen as the Red Team mid laner, much to her delight. Their top layer was Nasus, and their bot lane consisted of Jinx and Braum. The Blue Team had Azir as their mid lane, Diana as their jungler, Ekko as the top laner, and Caitlyn and Thresh in the bot lane.

As they were waiting in their separate loading capsules that would teleport them to the Summoner's Rift, Zed was adjusting the last pieces of his mechanical suit when he heard a footsteps approach from behind him. Turning around, it was none other than Aiyana.

"If you are trying to get yourself killed, I must commend you, for you are doing the best out of anyone I've met." Zed said in a deathly quiet tone.

She didn't reply, but instead smiled. Zed narrowed his glowing red eyes. This Summoner, regardless of her Division, was getting on his nerves. Suddenly, the announcer's voice rang out: "Teleporting all champions in 5 seconds!"

Zed snorted and turned his back to Aiyana and took a deep breath, shifting the crystal that was hidden underneath his chest plate, where he knew no one would see it. As the blue teleporting light began to envelop him, he heard Aiyana whisper:

"Just how long have you been afraid of the shadows, Zed?"

Just as he twisted his head around in shock to face her, him and his team were teleported into the Rift.

…

Once they appeared on the Rift, Zed instinctively felt for the crystal. Although it was still there, Zed felt as if everyone could see it. Shaking the feeling away, Zed quickly purchased his starting items and made his way down towards the mid lane.

A couple minutes into game, and things were looking good for Red Team, they had destroyed several turrets and were now pushing on the second tier turrets with all of their turrets still standing. Zed had a very easy time in lane, granted that Aiyana was commanding him around skillfully, dodging Azir's soldiers and playing around his wall. The game was almost over.

Suddenly, Zed was alerted by several pings that a fight was breaking out near the Dragon pit. He focused, drawing his suit's power and started sprinting down towards the pit. Thresh had already hooked in Jinx and she was soon blown up by the entire enemy team. Zed narrowed his eyes and dashed onto Azir, marking him for death while summoning another shadow behind Azir. Hurling a shuriken and with his shadow mimicking his move, Azir didn't even have a chance to activate his Zhonya's Hourglass before the Death Mark popped, exploding him into a pile of sand.

Akali was in stealth, dodging Diana's moonbeams, but she was cornered and her stealth was about to run out. Jumping over Ekko's Timewinder, Zed brandished his armblades as he dashed towards Diana.

"Twilight fades!" Diana cried out as she thrust her blade towards Akali's chest. Not a second later, her blade was knocked out of her hand by several shurikens. Unfazed, Diana summoned a moonlight shield a second before Zed's armblades collided with it. Spinning around, she landed a devastating roundhouse kick onto Zed's chest, shattering it to bits. Grunting in pain as he landed on the ground, Zed immediately felt for the crystal, feeling it pulse even stronger. He had to finish this game soon.

"Zed, look out!" Akali cried out, jumping in the path of Thresh's hook just before it hit Zed. Thresh yanked the hook, bring himself over while throwing Caitlyn his lantern to join him. Akali tried to throw down her smoke pellets, but Thresh twisted his hook, making Akali scream in pain.

"AKALI!" Zed screamed, as he scrambled up to his feet and started sprinting towards her.

But suddenly, his arms and legs refused to move and he felt himself positioning to face Diana again. As Diana and his unresponsive body began to duel, Zed seethed in his mind. "LET ME GO" he screamed in his mind, as he heard Aiyana laugh.

Turning his head towards Braum, Zed screamed "HELP HER YOU FOOL!"

Just as he said that, he heard the announcer voice say that an ally had been slain. Slowly, Zed's eyes made contact with Akali's right before they dimmed out and she collapsed onto the floor, completely still.

Just then, Zed completely forgot that it was simply a simulation match, that death wasn't actually death, and that they would all live to see each other happy at the end of the match. His body began glowing with a red and black tint as he lashed out at Diana, slicing her head completely off in one sweep. Whipping his head to face Caitlyn and Thresh, all Zed saw was red as he hacked away at Thresh. Sensing an inevitable defeat, Caitlyn locked her ultimate onto Zed before letting the bullet fly.

Summoning a shadow behind Braum's shield, Zed was about to position himself behind Braum to block the ultimate before he felt his body betray him once more, turning around to face the upcoming bullet. Almost in slow motion, Zed felt his body position itself against his will so that the bullet instead hit the hidden crystal that was placed just above his skin.

The explosion of the crystal could be heard across the whole Summoners Rift, as Zed fell to his knees. Suddenly, the essence of the crystal enveloped Zed, black shadows seeping into his skin, eyes, and mouth as he frantically tried to rip them away from him. Screaming in agony, Zed collapsed onto the ground as Braum and Caitlyn watched on in horror.

Zed felt as if a thousand blades were being driven into him at once as the pain grew so great he ran out of oxygen in his lungs to scream. After what seemed like an eternity, the Blue Team surrendered and Zed's team won. Teleporting back to the Headquarters, Zed lay unconscious in the teleporting capsule and was soon taken to the emergency room.

…

Ba-duhm.

Zed could only hear his heartbeat, pounding with such intensity that his head felt like it would split. Opening his eyes to the bright lights of the hospital, Zed was welcomed with the sight of Aiyana.

Her ice blue eyes sparkling brimming with tears, Aiyana hugged Zed before pulling away. "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up! I've never heard of Caitlyn's Ace in the Hole affecting anyone like that. Her rifle is currently being inspected for anything tha-"

"I know you did it." Zed said in a low voice.

Pausing for a second, Aiyana smiled briefly before Akali, Shen, Kennen, Ahri, Irelia, and Master Yi barreled through Zed's room door. Dropping her smile instantly and assuming a relieved expression, Aiyana stepped back as Akali nearly flattened Zed as she jumped on top of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well he lives. Darn." Master Yi grinned as Zed shot him a deathly glare and as Irelia pinched him on the cheek. "Ow! What did I say this time?!" he cried out.

"Akali..you're choking me." Zed began to gently push her off of him before he felt something wet on his shoulder where Akali had her head buried.

"I…I thought I lost you…I..I didn't know what I was going to do.." Akali sobbed, her body shaking with the force of her cries as she clung to Zed even tighter.

"Indeed, if it wasn't for Aiyana's medical prowess, I fear your current condition could have been a lot worst." Shen agreed, the slightest tone in his otherwise monotone voice.

Patting Akali on the back, Zed said "I know I just awoke, but would you all mind if I have the room to myself and my Summoner?" Nodding while wiping her eyes quickly, Shen gently led Akali out of the room along with everyone else.

As soon as the door closed, Zed leaped out of the hospital bed and slammed Aiyana against the wall his grip around her neck threatening to snap it. Her blue eyes calm, Aiyana smiled once again as Zed suddenly felt his vision darken and his world began to sway. Before he knew it, he had released Aiyana and collapsed on the floor. "Can you feel it, Zed? The darkness is back. I don't understand why you're so hostile towards me. I have brought back the best version of you. Someone worthy enough to join me!" she exclaimed.

"I..I don't know what you're talking about. But one thing is for sure, you won't get away with this." Zed grunted, pressing his hand against the wall for support as he slowly raised himself back on his feet.

Walking to the door and turning to face Zed, Aiyana smirked. "Oh but I already have, Zed. In time, you will realize how right I am and you will appreciate what I have done for you. Once that time comes, you will know where to find me." Summoning her elemental powers, Aiyana disappeared in a flurry of snow and ice just as Akali peeked back into the room.

Rushing to Zed's side, Akali quickly helped him back into the bed. "Why were you standing around? You just woke up. It would be best for you to get lots of rest!" she said with a worried expression.

Nodding silently, Zed lay back as Akali pulled up a chair next to him. "If you need anything, just let me know, I'll be here."

Reaching out and holding her hand, Zed gripped it tightly as Akali looked up in surprise.

"Forever?" he asked, in a weak voice that was very unusual for the Master of Shadows.

Squeezing his hand back, Akali smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Forever."


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention all Summoners and Champions, your presence is required in the Briefing Room in 10 minutes," Lux's voice shook briefly, as she recently had been appointed to assume her late brother's position as Head Commander.

Soon, the Briefing Room was filled with Champions and Summoners alike. Standing at the circle desk in the middle of the room, Lux cleared her throat. The room gradually grew quiet and Lux began.

"I know it hasn't been that long since Syndra's attack, and that we are still in some way or another still recovering. But we have another situation on our hands. Several Champions and One Summoner have gone missing in the past 48 hours. The Champions missing are Renekton, Rengar, Jhin, Xerath, and Sion" she said with a hint of disgust of in her voice at the mention of Noxus.

Raising her hand, Irelia stood up with a worried expression on her face. "Who is the Summoner that has gone missing?"

"Legacy Summoner Aiyana"

Everyone turned their head to who spoke it, as it was none other than Legacy Summoner Ignatius. His red eyes seemingly glowing with the power of a volcano, he stood up to face Irelia. "She never reported to Summoner calling yesterday, and she has always seem to be the one to defect from the Summoners code. It was my mistake to not take further precautions with her." he admitted in an angry tone.

"It is not your fault, nor anyone else's but hers. We must discuss tactics to locate and if necessary, rescue these Champions. As for Aiyana, other methods will be devised and carried out if she forces us to do so." Lux said grimly, which was unusual for the cheerful girl.

"All Champions and Summoners are dismissed, except representatives of the different nations." Shyvana called out, as everyone began to file out in silence. "The following Champions will stay: Zed for Ionia, Ashe for the Freljord, Swain for Noxus, Caitlyn for Piltover, Ekko for Zaun, Azir for Shurima, Gangplank for Bilgewater, Tristana for Bandle City, Karthus for the Shadow Isles, and Leona for Mount Targon." she added.

Zed turned to Akali and gave her a rare smile as he patted her head. "Don't worry about me. It's just a meeting. I'll come back to you after," he said softly. Akali reached out and squeezed Zed's hand before letting go to follow Shen and the rest of the Ionian Champions out of the Briefing Room. Lux clasped her hands, as she began suggesting possible candidates for a recon team to first determine the location of the missing Champions, assuming they were all together. Zed was listening when he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his head, one that was so severe that he visibly flinched, which was extremely rare for the usual monotone and emotionless Master of Shadows.

Looking at Zed with a worried expression on her face, Ashe tilted her head. "Are you alright, Zed?"

"I….I…..AUGH!" Zed suddenly felt as if someone had slammed his head into several concrete walls. The pain was suffocating, as he fell out of his chair, his breathing becoming increasingly labored.

"Medic! We need a medic!" Leona called down the hallway, as the rest of the Champions gathered worriedly around Zed.

Writhing in agony, Zed's glowing red eyes suddenly began changing color as he began hearing voices chanting in his head, increasing in volume and intensity with each second.

"MAKE IT STOP!" he screamed suddenly as he jolted up for a split second, sending everyone leaping away from him, their weapons drawn. Just as fast as he got up, Zed's eyes dimmed and he collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

Azir slowly lowered his staff, his soldiers relaxing their weapons at his bidding. "The medics will be here soon, I hope they can heal whatever pain is inflicting him" he said, the adrenaline of possible battle still in his voice.

"Them young bloods tend to have it rough, barnacle-covered men like me 'n whatever ye be came through it. It's only up to him 'n his own strength, just like how I braved Davy Jones' treasure chest twice." Gangplank said proudly.

"I fear the worst, however. I noticed Zed's change in behavior only after he was commanded by Legacy Summoner Aiyana. Do you think there is, perhaps a connection between her recent absence and Zed's pain?" Karthus whispered, his black scythe humming with power.

"Enough. No rumors will be drawn from this, only facts. And the only fact that I deduce from this is that Zed needs help." Lux said in the tone of a true commander.

Nodding and murmuring in agreement, everyone turned their attention back towards Zed except that he wasn't in the spot that he was laying in just seconds ago. Immediately, everyone huddled in a circle with their backs to each other and their weapons drawn.

Lux gripped her staff tightly, as she strained to listen for the slightest of movement. "Zed, we can help you! There is no need to hide from us, we are yo-"

Shunk.

Lux's head hid the ground with a sickening thud, as her body, still twitching, followed shortly. Everyone froze, still trying to register what just happened when Zed suddenly appeared on top of one of the desks.

Gripping her gun in anger, Tristana screamed "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA ON WHAT YOU JUST DID?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Focusing her aim, Tristana unleashed a barrage of rockets on Zed, who appeared not to move at all as the explosion that followed nearly rocked the entire Champion Headquarters. Breathing heavily, Tristana squinted her eyes to see through the dust if there was anything left of the former Master of Shadows.

Suddenly she was lifted up high above the ground. Glancing down at the ground, Tristana faintly registered the two prongs from Zed's armblade sticking out of her chest. Coughing up blood as she cried out in pain, Tristana gripped the blades, preventing Zed from pulling them out of her.

"NOW! WHILE I HAVE ONE OF HIS BLADES!" Tristana yelled at the rest of the Champions, who were still stunned at what was happening.

Azir was the first to react, raising two of his sand soldiers and sending them forward, their blades poised to run Zed through the chest. Ashe and Caitlyn leaped backwards, Caitlyn once again locking in her Ace in the Hole while Ashe unleashed an enormous arrow of ice. Karthus and Swain unleashed their magic onto Zed as Leona called down a solar flare to snare Zed in place. Lastly, Ekko revved up his Timewinder, hurling it straight at Zed.

The resulting blast from all their combined power blew a hole through the Briefing Room's wall, revealing the night sky. Panting in exertion, Ashe sent out her Hawkshot to clear some vision in the bellowing smoke. Suddenly, a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared in front of her. She didn't even have time to reach for an arrow before she felt the force of gunshot in her chest. Trembling as she looked down, she saw Zed's arm buried elbow deep into her chest.

"Get away from her!" Leona cried out in anger as she threw out a bolt of sunlight, locking Zed in place as Azir rushed with his soldiers. A second before Azir's soldiers hit him, Zed turned into a cloud of smoke and became solid again behind Azir.

Her eyes widening in urgency, Leona raised her sword and shield to try to block Zed as he zoomed in on Azir. Balling his hand into a fist, Zed smashed through Leona's seemingly unbreakable shield and sliced Leona clean in half. Azir barely had time to turn around before both of Zed's armblades were poking out of his throat. "Sh-shurima…" he gurgled, with the blood filling up his punctured throat before crumbling to the floor next to Leona, her legs still twitching as blood pooled underneath her body.

Gangplank pulled out his gun and fired at Zed frantically as Zed began slowly walking towards him, letting the bullets pass through him. Swain activated Ravenous Flock, his body transforming into a hideous bird as he launched himself at Zed. Glancing up at the Noxus general, Zed casually turned his body before winding up to deliver a devastating roundhouse kick to Swain's chest, sending him flying into a stone wall before Zed's shadows converged onto Swain, slicing him up into a mix of shreds considering of feathers and flesh.

Becoming frantic, Gangplank threw down several barrels, shooting them to unleash a deadly explosion right into Zed's face. But the glowing blue eyes never wavered as Zed continued his march towards Gangplank. Karthus was taken down by several of Zed's shadows so fast that the Deathsinger barely had time to scream as he was effectively ripped apart. Gears whirring, Caitlyn knelt as she locked her aim onto Zed's temple. Just as she was about to fire her bullet, Zed hurled a shuriken that connected with the bullet just as it left the barrel of the gun, causing the gun to explode in Caitlyn's face and setting it ablaze.

As Caitlyn's screams were soon silenced by another shadow of Zed, the real Zed knelt in front of Gangplank, who stared back the glowing blue eyes, hoping to see even a little bit of the Zed he knew. Those were the last things he saw before Zed thrust two fingers into Gangplank's eye sockets, digging in deep as Zed slowly ripped them out. As soon as Gangplank opened his mouth to scream, Zed shoved his arm down Gangplank's throat and activated his armblades, cutting him open from the inside.

Ekko had been knocked unconscious from the explosion and had just woken up to see Gangplank's horrid end. He had to go back in time to prevent all this. He quietly pulled the string on his Z-Drive case strapped onto his back. Just as his Z-Drive powered up, he was suddenly gripped by the neck and lifted up in the air. His eyes frantic, he reached to press his wrist mounted button to activate Chronobreak. But suddenly, Zed grabbed his hand and twisted viciously, snapping Ekko's wrist completely. Screaming in pain, Ekko almost passed out but fought to stay awake, his vision blurry.

"Y-You have no soul, Zed" he gasped, his lungs burning up the last of the oxygen in his body.

After a couple moments of silence, Zed finally spoke. When he spoke, it was a deep guttural sound. His voice seemed to reach inside Ekko's stomach and unravel every single possible fear that the boy had.

"That is why, I have no fear" Zed whispered, flexing his arm.

The snap of Ekko's neck seemed to resonate throughout the entire Champion Headquarters.

Hurling Ekko's limp body into the rows of scattered and destroyed desks, Zed leaped out into the night, vanishing into the darkness just as the medic team and rest of the Champions and Summoners burst into the room.

"Wha…what is this..?! WHO DID THIS?!" Ignatius cried out in anger, his fists glowing with fire.

Akali frantically searched the whole area for Zed, fearing the worst. She then turned to Shen, who was taking in the scene with minimal emotion. "W-where is Zed…?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"It seems that he was the one behind all of this, granted that he or his body aren't here on the scene." Shen said quietly.

Akali shook her head, tears brimming in her maroon eyes.

No way Zed would do this. Impossible.

The image of Zed smiling at her before she left him to the meeting came up in her mind through all the mixed emotions Akali was experiencing.

I still believe in him.

Turning to Kalista, Akali asked "Did you have any of your sentinels patrolling the Briefing Room during the meeting?"

Glowering at Akali, Kalista replied, "Yes I did, but only because you humans can be so untrustworthy."

"Can you show us what your sentinel picked up?"

Nodding, Kalista summoned the sentinel and projected it's feed up onto one of the remaining walls in the Briefing Room. Silence fell over the Champions and Summoners as they saw Zed's transformation. Several Summoners left during the massacre footage.

Akali's knees felt weak as she felt herself sink to the ground, her mind blank as tears began falling down her cheeks. Ahri turned and buried herself into Shen's chest and arms while the screams and sounds of bloodshed faded as the sentinels footage ended.

"Don't you see?! Zed is evil! He murdered all the representatives in the League! HE MUST PAY!" Jarvan cried out, as chants of support rippled throughout the waves of Champions and Summoners.

"I-I need to see the footage again, Kalista." Akali said weakly. Kalista was about to retort back but saw the determination in Akali's maroon eyes. "Fine, just don't break him." she said.

Nodding in thanks, Akali took the sentinel and began walking back to her room, away from everyone else. Her head was still spinning with questions. Why? What happened? How?

Suddenly, she felt her world go sideways as she fell. Closing her eyes to brace for the impact, she instead hit cloth and a very hard bicep. Opening her eyes, Akali was surprised to see none other than Shen. Pushing herself off of him, Akali quickly darted into her room before Ahri could see what happened.

Setting up the sentinel so it projected the video up on her room wall, Akali sank into her bed as she studied the film. Something about it didn't seem to make sense.

Just when it was nearing the end of the video, Akali suddenly caught a frame in which Zed's face was exposed. Pausing it and studying it, she gasped at the sight of his glowing blue eyes. She knew instantly that Zed hadn't done any of that on his own free will. She had to show everyone else.

…

Aiyana was sitting cross legged in the middle of the cave, her eyes closed when she suddenly spoke.

"I knew you would find your way eventually."

Walking into the light of the cave, Zed's metal armblades reflected off the glow stone light. "It was only a matter of time before you showed me the true path. The path that I was meant to take," he said in a low voice.

Smiling, Aiyana stood up and turned around to face Zed. "I think it is time that you meant your new comrades," she said with a small giggle.

Skipping over to the very back of the cave, Aiyana summoned her elemental powers, opening up a secret staircase that led deep into the heart of the mountain. As he followed Aiyana down the staircase, memories started to flow through Zed's mind.

"Welcome back, Zed. How we've missed you."

He shook his head to clear the voices in his mind. Glancing back at Zed, Aiyana seemed to notice his discomfort. "What's the matter? Scared of a little bit of darkness?"

Growling back in return, Zed continued to follow her deeper until they reached an enormous cavern full of stalactites dripping from the ceiling. A glowing blue lake encircled a single staircase leading up to a small black box.

As soon as Zed's eyes landed on the box, it was as if the very shadows seemed to spring out at him, desperate to latch onto him and claim him as their own. "How have you found the box?" Zed asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Zed." Aiyana laughed. "But never mind that, I want you to meet your new friends. I selected them specifically, most of these have deep hatred for most of the Champions or have nothing to lose."

Stepping out from the darkness, Rengar, Renekton, Xerath, Jhin, and Sion stumbled out, their eyes glassy and bodies limb as if they were puppets. Turning to Aiyana, Zed glared at her. "Why do we even need these useless meat bags?"

Her eyes flaring with power, Aiyana walked right up to Zed and looked at him right in the eyes. "Well, it's for none other than to finish what my younger sister started."

Blinking in confusion, Zed tilted his head. "Your…sister?" before realization hit him and he was stunned into silence.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Aiyana leaped up in the air, summoning countless spheres of blue and purple arcane magic.

"Yes, Zed, my younger sister is none other than Syndra, the Dark Sovereign and together, we are going to crush the Champion Headquarters and everyone along with it!" Aiyana cried out, an unnatural smile spreading across her face as Zed and the rest of the kidnapped Champions knelt like zombies in front of her, pledging their allegiance to the death and destruction that was about to ensue.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone had gone back to their respective districts and rooms after witnessing the massacre from Kalista's sentinel. Ahri had insisted on going to Shen's room, much to his surprise.

He had just brought out two cups of tea when Ahri's ears perked up as her golden eyes sparkled mischievously. "I hear someone running towards your door, Shen dear."

"How many times must I tell you to not call me that," Shen sighed, setting down the cups on the table and walking towards the door. Throwing them open, he blinked in confusion at the sight of Akali, sweat glistening on her face.

"Wha-"

Pushing past him, Akali walked briskly into the middle of Shen's room, nodding to Ahri on her way in. As Shen awkwardly closed the door behind them and joined them, Akali set up the sentinel so that it projected its feed onto the wall.

"You've always taught me to trust my instincts, no matter how dire the situation. When I saw this video, every single one of my instincts were screaming that something was wrong. So, after watching this again, I picked up something strange." Akali said breathlessly.

Projecting up the still image of the frame with Zed's glowing blue eyes, Akali turned to Shen and Ahri. "I think he is being possessed, we all know his eyes aren't that color."

Bringing his fist to his mouth, Shen narrowed his eyes as he studied the frame. The image flickered faintly as a long silence ensued.

"Akali, I ha-"

"Shen, can't you see? We have to go find out who did this to him! It has to be Aiyana. That witch..once I find her, I'm going to-"

"Akali!" Shen said in a louder tone, stunning Akali into silence. It was very rare for the Eye of Twilight to raise his voice. Sitting back onto his chair with a sigh, Shen clasped his hands and looked up at Akali.

"Jarvan is now the Head Commander, as you may have deduced. His very first order was to form an Alpha Team."

Leaning against the wall, Akali crossed her arms. "Why are you telling me this now? What is the Alpha Team for?"

"To find and kill Zed for his crimes." Shen said quietly.

Those words hit Akali like a wall of bricks. Her arms dropped to her sides limply as she stared at Shen blankly. Almost inaudibly, Akali whispered. "Who is on Alpha Team?"

"The ones who know his fighting style the best, in order to prevent further casualties. That would mean me, Kennen, Irelia, Master Yi, Ahri, and you. While Kennen and us two know Zed's fighting style since we were taught similarly, Irelia's magic with her blades can help to zone off Zed's shadows. Master Yi's Highlander will allow him to traverse through terrain to scout ahead without risking anyone's life." Shen said quietly as Akali seemed to age several years in minutes.

"Ahem." Ahri coughed, her white tails swirling around her as she stared intently at Shen.

"Right, and Ahri is supposed to provide…'moral support', along with her exceptional ability power." Shen said awkwardly.

Ahri was about to make a playful remark when Akali dashed past her and out the door, sending the cups of tea crashing to the floor. Ahri looked stunned for a second and looked up at Shen, who had vanished as well.

Sprinting as fast as she could to the Head Commander's office, Akali barely registered a flash of blue and black before Shen had appeared right in front of her. Narrowing her eyes, Akali gritted her teeth.

"Move, Shen. I need to have a talk with Jarvan."

Placing a hand on Akali's shoulder and breathing a deep sigh, Shen looked down at Akali. "I'm sorry, but as the Head Commander, he has the ultimate verdict in developing teams and ordering their missions. We must do as we are told, or face banishment."

"If that's the only way I'll be able to save Zed, then banishment is a small price to pay." Akali whispered as she knocked his hand away, her maroon eyes fierce with anger.

"I see. So your resolve has been approved. We will carry out the mission as we are ordered, but upon reaching Zed, we will attempt a rescue mission instead of an assassination." Shen said firmly as Akali blinked at him in confusion.

"But…you had just said…" Akali said cautiously.

"I am the Eye of Twilight. My sole purpose in this world is to maintain the balance between good and evil. As much as I hate to say it, I still have hope for my brother and so when I heard that we still had a chance to bring him back, I will do anything to do that." Shen replied, his golden eyes glinting.

After a couple seconds of registering this information, Akali suddenly looked up at Shen. "Well, what are we waiting around here for? Let's get going! Gather the teams, and I will meet you all at the front of the Champion Headquarters!", before darting off in a green blur.

Chuckling softly to himself, Shen began walking towards his room where he and Ahri would begin preparation for the upcoming mission.

…

Akali paced up and down the front entrance of the Champion Headquarters as she anxiously waited for the rest of them to show up. Before, her mind was a scatter of emotions. But now, she had a clear goal in her mind: to save Zed and bring him back home. As she turned around, she ran right into Ahri's chest. Pulling her face away, she turned red at the sight of the Nine Tailed Fox.

"Ahri! I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was walking." Akali stammered.

Giggling, Ahri replied, "Don't worry about it, not many people can keep their eyes or hands off anyways."

"So it would seem, given how vulnerable you leave yourself with such vulgar clothing," Shen said in his usual monotone voice behind Ahri, who jumped nearly three feet in the air before dashing behind Akali, hugging her for dear life.

"Sh-Shen! How many times do I have to tell you to stop scaring me!?" Ahri cried out in dismay, her ears flickering with anger.

Tilting his head to the side, Shen stared at her impassively. "Not nearly as many times as I have to tell you not to call me by that unapproved nickname."

Ahri pouted, her tails encircling Akali who was awkwardly trying to pry Ahri off of her. "But it's a cute nickname."

Shaking his head, Shen looked up at the sound of Master Yi and Irelia joining their group along with Kennen. Clearing his throat, Shen looked around at all of them. "Our mission is clear, from the Head Commander himself. He wants us to locate and eliminate criminal Zed, Master of the Shadows. Although we will carry out his intended mission, we have our own agenda: to instead rescue Zed from possible enslavement to Legacy Summoner Aiyana. Are we all ready?"

Everyone nodded eagerly, and with that, Shen dashed out to the nearby forest as they all followed shortly.

…

Zed opened his eyes from a short nap to the sight of Aiyana standing over him, her blue eyes seemingly glowing in the light of the cave.

"What are you doing?" Zed said, narrowing his eyes.

"Has anyone told you that you look even more charming asleep?" Aiyana replied, an unnatural smile spreading across her face.

Snorting, Zed vanished from under her and reappeared behind her. "Has anyone told you that you should keep your guard up more often?"

Closing her eyes, Aiyana laughed out loud. "Oh, you are making me like you more and more, Zed!"

"Enough of this, when are you planning to begin your plan? We've done nothing but go on simple kill missions on nearby villages." Zed snarled, his glowing blue eyes pulsing with anger.

"At ease, Zed. My powers have been limited because I'm using them to control the rest of the Champions I have captured. I've been using Xerath's seemingly unlimited power to enhance the box that contained your original shadow powers. After some time, the power that it will offer will be more than enough to flatten the Champion Headquarters and plunge this world into darkness. And that power will be all mine," Aiyana whispered, her blue eyes glowing with power.

Zed was about to reply when suddenly Rengar stood up, his ears twitching furiously. "I hear outsiders approaching, about six of them."

Aiyana scowled, "I didn't expect them to come after us so suddenly, all of you except Xerath, deal with them!"

Vanishing in thin air, Jhin, Sion, Renekton, Rengar, and Zed reappeared at the base of the mountain, all of them landing gracefully on tree branches, except Sion and Renekton, who smashed through the branches and landed on the ground.

Skidding to a stop, the Alpha Team halted at the sight of the five Champions. Assessing the situation in a split second, Shen whispered, "I will take on Jhin, Irelia and Master Yi, take on Renekton and Rengar. Kennen and Ahri, focus Sion. Akali, I will leave you to Zed. Remember, if Akali is correct, they are all under some sort of possession so avoid dealing fatal blows. Draw them away from each other and take them out on your own to minimize damage and possible injury. Move!"

Rengar roared and leaped away from the main group and began blending in with the shadows of the forest as Master Yi dashed after him, brandishing his sword. Renekton pulled out his blade and lunged at Shen but instead his blade was met with Irelia's as she focused her powers and sent Renekton sprawling to the ground. Kennen hurled several shurikens at Sion, who looked at the small stars and laughed. But his laugh soon became a scream of pain as Kennen channeled his electricity, sending arcs of pure power throughout Sion. Ahri grabbed Kennen and dashed away as Sion began charging towards them, his axe slicing trees in half.

"I remember your father, he thought he could censor me. I have been planning your finale for a very. long. time." Jhin whispered in a deathly tone, his one eye glowing an unnatural blue underneath his white mask as he loaded his rifle and pointed it at Shen.

"Akali, use caution and remember what Master taught us. This possession has transformed them into monsters without a sense of what is right or wro-"

He was cut off as Jhin fired off a shot, blowing up the tree branch Shen was crouching on a second before Shen leaped to another.

"I know, Shen. But I can reach Zed. He is still within my grasp." Akali said without letting her eyes leave Zed, who was crouching silently on a branch across from her, his glowing blue eyes staring at her eerily.

Shen nodded, before having to leap away as Jin's second shot exploded the branch he was just standing on as Jhin began to pursue him, leaving Akali and Zed alone.

Slowly lowering her karmas, Akali relaxed her battle stance to show Zed that she meant no harm. However, his pose remained unchanged and unmoving.

"Zed….I know you're still in there somewhere. I know you can hear me and I want you to know that we aren't here to hurt you or anyone. We just came to bring you back home, back to me," she said.

Zed stared back impassively, his glowing blue eyes unblinking and unwavering.

Releasing her karmas and letting them fall to the forest ground several feet below, Akali stretched out her hand towards Zed.

"Please, come back. We don't blame you for what you did. I know what happened between you and Aiyana and I promise, after we bring you back, we will find her and seek justice for what she did to the representatives of our nations and you." Akali said pleadingly, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Stay back," Zed finally growled, in a voice that felt like a blade cutting down her spine.

Shaking the feeling off, Akali pressed on. "Zed..we want to help you! I still believe in you. Don't you remember our promise? To stay by each other's sides forever? I'm still holding you onto that promise. So please…please..come back to me. Don't…don't leave me," she whispered as tears began falling down her face.

Zed tilted his head to the side for a split second before vanishing in a flash of black and blue.

Akali's eyes widened as Zed reappeared in front of her and slashed a line straight down the right side of her face.

Drip. Drip.

Akali faintly registered the drops of blood that began to fall onto the tree branch before she felt herself fall off and plummet straight towards the ground.

Right before she hit the ground, she heard Zed's voice, almost like the wind, whisper in her mind.

"Don't come back looking for me, as I am already gone."

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_A few minutes earlier,_

_Shen somersaulted backwards to dodge the last bullet of Jhin's Curtain Call as it nearly decimated an entire line of trees, sending them crashing to the ground. Suddenly, his earpiece that he had set up for the entire team buzzed with noise. Pressing his hand against his ear to hear better, Shen strained to make out the jumble of voices that were coming through._

_"Shen dear! This is your favorite nine tailed fox! Kennen and I have apprehended Sion and I managed to dismantle the magic that was possessing him. However, given the difficulty that even I had reversing the magic, I might have to be the one to do it to all of them," Ahri's cheerful voice resonating throughout the earpiece._

_Gritting his teeth, Shen drew his blade and sliced one of Jhin's bullets clean in half a second before they passed by him and exploded behind him._

_"Understood, everyone report to Ahri once you have taken down your enemy. Ahri has a way to set them free." Shen commanded._

_"Yes, sir," everyone said in unison._

_Pausing a second before going back into battle with Jhin, Shen realized that he had heard everyone except Akali. A sense of urgency building up in him, Shen called down Kennen to take care of Jhin while he dashed as fast as he could to where he left Akali and Zed._

_When he arrived into the clearing, everything seemed to freeze. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at the sight of Zed standing over the unconscious and bloody form of Akali, who was laying on the forest ground, the force of her impact evident on the ground. Zed's arm blade was raised and poised to slice off her head._

_The scene shifted, to where instead of Akali laying on the ground, it was their Master as he cried out his last words before Zed sliced off his head. Shen screamed in such anger that the force of his voice sent a small shockwave, knocking Zed back, who easily flipped back on his feet. Grabbing his earpiece and hurling it to the ground, Shen dashed over to Akali's broken form, cradling her in his arms._

_"She was a fool to challenge me." Zed hissed._

_Setting Akali's body a safe distance away and turning to face Zed, Shen's eyes glowed with an anger no one had seen the Eye of Twilight possess before. A millisecond later, Shen vanished in a blur of gold and blue._

_Closing his glowing blue eyes, Zed raised his open palm in front of him just as Shen's fist slammed into it, sending a shockwave that rumbled throughout the whole forest. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Shen spun around to deliver a kick to the side of Zed's head, only to meet his armored forearm._

_Pushing Shen away from him with minimal effort, Zed opened his eyes, looking almost bored._

_"Oh please, don't tell me this is all the grand Eye of Twilight can do?" he drawled._

_Drawing both his spirt blade and sword, Shen dashed towards Zed, whirling them in a blur. As the two continued to fight, Ahri and the others slowly began gathering above the opening, helpless to do anything to help Shen without risking their lives and forced to only watch the two fight._

_Clashing his blades against one of Zed's armblades, Shen's eyes burned with anger. "She was only trying to help you."_

_Twisting his blades, Shen disarmed Zed of the arm blade and slammed his knee into Zed's stomach so hard that it sent him smashing into a nearby tree. Kicking his discarded arm blade away and starting to walk over to Zed, Shen continued. "Do you even know how much she cares about you? How much she's thought about you?"_

_Gripping Zed by the neck, Shen spun and hurled Zed back into another tree across the opening with a howl of anger. Materializing on top of his body as Zed lay on the ground, Shen drew back his fist and delivered a punch so hard, Zed's head jerked to the side. "SHE BELIEVED IN YOU. WE ALL DID!" he screamed._

_Drawing back his fist again and sending it forward, Shen's arm suddenly came to a halt. Zed slowly pushed back Shen's fist as Shen's arm muscles trembled with effort. Disappearing from under Shen and reappearing behind him, Zed delivered a roundhouse kick to Shen's head that sent him flying through several trees._

_Testing out his jaw, Zed tilted his head back, the bones cracking as he did. "Hmph. I actually almost felt that."_

_Shen stepped out of the wreckage, his eyes unwavering and unfazed._

_"You are going to pay for what you did to her, you bastard." Shen's voice was deathly quiet, his fist tightening around his blades._

_"Come and get me, then." Zed snarled, as he picked up the arm blade Shen disarmed from him early and fitting it around his wrist, locking it in place with a snap._

_His eyes flaring, Shen was about to charge forward when suddenly his body froze in place. Looking behind him in confusion and anger, Shen was stunned when he saw Legacy Summoner Ignatius, his hand stretched out towards Shen._

_"Why?!" Shen said angrily, straining against Ignatius's powers that held him place._

_"We have already taken in the rest of the Champions, except Xerath and Zed. Our mission is done for now, the Head Commander is calling all of you back, before your fight with Zed gets out of control." Ignatius said in a tone that no one questioned, not even Shen._

_Zed, who had been standing there quietly, watching this whole scene unfold, began to laugh maniacally._

_"You weaklings always look out for each other, don't you? That is why you are all weak and forever will be! Embrace solitude! Embrace power!" he screamed before leaping in the air and dashing in towards Ignatius._

_Right before his extended arm blade touched Ignatius's chest, tendrils of blue and purple power encircled Zed, stopping his blade dead in it's path. His eyes flaring with anger, Zed was slowly forced backwards to the ground as Aiyana materialized next to him, her eyes glowing with power._

_"Ignatius! How nice it is to see you here! And to think you've brought friends? I don't think I was having a party." Aiyana said with a smile._

_Balling his fists, Ignatius replied, "Consider yourself lucky that the Head Commander has ordered us back. Otherwise, I would have wiped that foolish grin off your face."_

_Her smile slowly dropping, Aiyana flexed her hand as the sky above them suddenly became dark and stormy, lighting crackling throughout the sky. "Actually, I think you should be the ones considering yourself lucky." she whispered angrily._

_"We need to leave, now." Ignatius said urgently, gathering all of them in a tight circle around him as he activated his Teleportation spell, immediately sending them back into the Champion Headquarters._

_Once they had disappeared, Aiyana relaxed and knelt down to be eye level contact with Zed, who was still on one knee from her magical restraints. Waving her hand dismissively, Aiyana released Zed from his magic restraints._

_As he slowly stood up and rotated his arm to test out if there were any injuries, Aiyana gazed upon him, taking in every detail of him she could. Looking up and making eye contact with her, Zed tilted his head._

_"What is it?" he asked._

_"I believe I can see what my sister found so attractive in you. Your raw power, your hunger for more, not to mention your….exquisite body." Aiyana said, her eyes lighting up. "I do believe I made the correct choice making you the main candidate for my plan, the others were weak and useless, just as you said."_

_Nodding his head, Zed replied. "Weakness is derived from developing emotion. It would be best if you to avoid that," before vanishing in a wisp of smoke in which Aiyana quickly followed._

…

Upon teleporting into the Champion Headquarters, Shen assumed control of the frenzy that was unfolding.

"Ahri, take Akali down to Operating Room 3. Kennen, Irelia, and Master Yi, escort the champions that we have captured to the Briefing Room for testing. I will join them after we fix Akali up." Shen commanded as everyone began scrambling around to carry out his orders.

As soon as Ahri had wheeled in Akali on a stretcher into the Operating Room, Shen began frantically patching up Akali. Vladimir stood on standby for emergency blood transfusions along with Soraka, who clutched her staff nervously at the sight of Akali's broken form.

Meanwhile, Jhin, Renekton, Rengar, and Sion were sent deep underground to a prison that was run by Nocturne, who was happy to comply, fueling the cells with his power of nightmares and darkness.

After what seemed like an eternity, Shen finally collapsed onto the ground, exhausted from hours of intensive surgery. Soraka and Vladimir soon followed, having used up enormous amount of their power healing Akali.

"Y-you did it, Doctor." Soraka wheezed, her breathing labored.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead and standing up, Shen helped them both up on their feet.

"Only with your help was this possible. Thank you."

Bowing their heads in respect, Soraka and Vladimir left immediately just as soon as Ahri came flying through the door, tackling Shen back onto the ground.

Grunting with the impact, Shen instinctively began pulling Ahri off of him but soon froze as he felt her body trembling. Peering down at the Nine-Tailed Fox's head, Shen began awkwardly stroking her head as she continued to sob into his surgeon gown.

"Ahri I-"

Looking up suddenly and shoving her face right in front of his, Ahri glared at Shen with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Do you realize what happened? How worried I was when you were fighting Zed? Especially when you turned around with that expression of anger?! DO YOU?!" she cried out, slamming her fists on his chest with each word.

Sighing, Shen gently sat up, as Ahri continued crying softly.

"I realize what happened, and I am sorry for that. Emotion got the better of me in the moment of possibility that Zed would take yet another family member from me. I assure you, he will pay for what he has done." Shen said, in an awkward attempt to comfort Ahri.

Wiping her eyes, Ahri smoothed her rumbled clothes and glared at Shen.

"I'll only forgive you if you kiss me."

Blinking in confusion, Shen slowly began pushing Ahri off of him.

"I-I don't understand." he said slowly.

Pushing her face close to him, Ahri closed her eyes and waited, trembling in anticipation. But her lips soon met the cold surface of a thick textbook that Shen quickly swapped places with, as he dashed down the hall, his mind a confused mess. He quickly pulled his face mask back on, as he felt a small tiny blush creep on his face.

…

Zed walked slowly down the dark stairway to find Aiyana standing in front of Xerath, who was restrained in a small chamber directly underneath the box of shadows. Various tubes and wires were hooked up to him and led up to the box, infusing it with Xerath's arcane magic as he hung there limply.

Without turning her head, Aiyana whispered, "He has so much power, seemingly infinite amounts."

Leaning against the back wall and crossing his arms, Zed replied "Having too much power dooms you, it makes you careless and vulnerable to attack."

"I have eyes everywhere, my power allows no openings to my enemies." Aiyana replied, her eyes glowing with power.

Nodding in rare agreement, Zed pushed himself off the wall and kneeled next to Aiyana, gazing at Xerath as he writhed in silent pain.

"Do you love anyone, Zed?"

The sudden question made Zed snort in surprise. "I did once, but after you opened my eyes, I realized how weak and soft she had made me become. That kind of life was never meant for me. I was never meant for it."

Reaching out and grasping Zed's hand gently, Aiyana leaned against Zed's armored shoulder. "I love you, Zed. I can make you stronger, better than you have ever dreamed of."

Turning his head to look at her, Zed simply stared at her in silence. Aiyana looked up back at him, realizing that he didn't believe her.

Standing up and pulling him up with her, Aiyana suddenly thrust out her hand towards Xerath, focusing her power and began drawing power out of the Magnus Ascendant and into Zed's armor, which was still stained with blood from the representatives of the Headquarters.

The blue arcane magic flowed into Zed's armor, transforming it into a sleeker, sharper version while lifting him up into the air. As Zed looked on in shock, the magic reached his back, materializing twin shurikens on his back that fit snugly into two openings built into his new armor. When the layer of magic finished off on his helmet, Zed dropped back to the ground, landing with the grace of a cat. As he stood up, the blue light reflected off his new black and blue embellished armor.

Standing back in admiration, Aiyana took in the sight with eagerness. "This is the new you. The you that will stand by my side and claim what is rightfully yours. The you that will not fall to anyone else. You are now Championship Zed."


	7. Chapter 7

"Surgeon! We have an emergency with Akali!" Soraka cried out, as Shen appeared almost instantly next to her, scaring her half to death.

Leading Shen to Akali's room, Shen's eyes widened at the sight. The long cut that Zed had drew in a diagonal line across her face and over her right eye was glowing with a sickly green light. Akali's skin tone had become nearly ashen grey as it seemed like she was on the edge of death.

"Zed must have laced his blades with poison. Summon Ivern immediately," Shen ordered as Soraka nodded and dashed off to find the Green Father.

Kneeling by her side, Shen clutched Akali's hand as it hung limply in his strong grip. "I will make him pay, I promise. For you. For everyone." Shen whispered.

Just as soon as Shen stood up, Soraka burst in, soon followed by Ivern. Glancing worriedly at Akali, Ivern scratched his head. "Is this young one in need of my help?"

Shen opened his mouth to reply a second before an enormous explosion rocked the entire Champion Headquarters, sending the ward lights flickering and everyone into an uneasy silence.

Motioning to Soraka to instruct Ivern further, Shen quietly slipped out to the hallway and pulled off his surgeon outfit, revealing his blue armor underneath. Pulling up his face mask and snapping his sword hostlers in place, he began dashing as fast as he could to the source of the sound of the explosion. He knew who had arrived.

Skidding to a stop in front of the massive hole that had been blown open in the main entrance of the Champion Headquarters, Shen gripped his swords tightly. A small crowd had gathered around the hole, curious to see what the fuss was about.

As the dust settled, a pair of glowing blue eyes appeared out of the smoke. Before Shen could focus his chi to shield the onlookers, he heard the thuds as they all fell to the ground, shurikens buried in their throats.

"Weak"

The pair of blue eyes vanished a millisecond after Shen felt a fist connect into his stomach. Just before he flew across the room into a wall, Shen faintly realized that he had been looking at the afterimage of Zed the whole time.

"Pathetic." Zed hissed, as he appeared in a wisp of blue and black smoke where Shen was standing a couple seconds ago.

Shen stood up from the rubble, rubbing his shoulder and tilting his head backwards and to the side, cracking it as he did so.

"Are you done playing around?" he asked.

Silent, Zed gazed at Shen with his unnerving glowing blue eyes. "Yes, I am," he whispered before vanishing again.

Closing his eyes, Shen summoned the power of the Eye of Twilight deep inside his soul. As he felt the power surge throughout his body, Shen slammed the floor suddenly, sending a ripple of golden energy throughout the room, colliding with Zed's intangible form and sending him smashing to the ground.

Zed scrambled to his feet and was about to charge back at Shen when suddenly slow claps made them both freeze.

Appearing from the blown up hole, Aiyana walked into the Champion Headquarters as she continued slowly clapping her hands.

"Bravo, Shen. You are actually the first not to the die in the first couple seconds after encountering my Zed," she said in a giddy voice, her eyes glowing dangerously with blue arcane magic.

"You will not move another step into the Headquarters." Shen said in a low voice.

Stopping suddenly and cocking her head, Aiyana looked curiously at the Eye of Twilight. "Is that so? Who is there to stop me?"

"We are."

Shen turned his head in surprise, seeing Ignatius standing in front of a huge crowd of Summoners and Champions alike, his fists glowing with pure power.

"Your regime ends here, Aiyana. Put a stop to this madness while you still can." Ignatius ordered.

Aiyana responded in silence, the only sound being the wind whirling through the blown up hole, revealing the night sky outside.

Ignatius continued, slowly beginning to walk towards her. "You are hungry for power, I understand that need for it. We have both been through too much together to let each other go like this."

Her glowing eyes fading, Aiyana's shoulders slumped as she looked around the room as if she had just regained her eyesight for the first time. "I-..I…"

Stepping up to her and calling off his elemental power, Ignatius reached out his hand towards her. "We can help you. All you need to do is take my hand," he said in an unusually gentle tone for the tall, muscular man that he was.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Aiyana lifted up her hand and placed it into Ignatius's outstretched palm.

"You were always too weak to understand the natural order of the world, my love," she whispered suddenly.

Ignatius grunted suddenly, blood spurting out of his chest. Glancing down shakily, he saw a thin line of blue magic piercing through his armor and into his chest cavity. Looking back up slowly to Aiyana, he was greeted by her glowing blue eyes and unnatural grin. Slipping her hand out of Ignatius's, she conjured a small ball of pure energy and slipped it into Ignatius's open wound in his chest and kicked him away.

Staggering back, Ignatius clutched his chest, feeling the ball of energy pulsing with energy. "GET BACK!" he yelled to everyone, as they scrambled away from him as blue arcane magic began glowing from inside him.

Collapsing to the ground, Ignatius managed to activate his Teleportation spell and teleported himself far from the Headquarters. A couple seconds later, an enormous column of pure energy exploded to the skies where Ignatius teleported himself to.

"Wow, now THAT is a light show. Don't you think!?" Aiyana cried out in glee, as the light from the explosion began to fade.

The shocked silence of everyone was broken by the battle cry of Jarvan IV, who charged out from the crowd, brandishing his spear.

Aiyana looked lazily at him before twitching a finger. Jarvan was stopped in his path, invisible magic restraints latching onto him. Growling with effort, he smashed through them and leaped up in the air, driving his spear towards Aiyana's head. Right before the blade made contact, a thin layer of barely visible magic appeared right above her skin, shattering the blade to bits. Before Jarvan could react, Aiyana's right hand shot out and gripped his throat, holding him off of his feet as he strained against her unbreakable grasp.

The Champions and Summoners charged forward, their weapons and spells primed to eradicate Aiyana on the spot for hurting their Commander. Laughing in glee, Aiyana waved her hand as if she was shooing an annoying bug away. A wave of pure power exploded throughout their ranks, knocking them off their feet and into multiple directions, rendering many of them unconscious or lifeless.

"So much power! Together, this world can finally be ours. Do you see me now sister?! I accomplished what you couldn't!" Aiyana cried out, her grip tightening around Jarvan's neck as his struggles began to diminish and his eyes rolled back into his head.

A karma came flying out of the darkness caught Aiyana by surprise, forcing her to release Jarvan to prevent her wrist being sliced off. Hissing in anger, she scanned the room for who dared to. As the assailant stepped out into the light, Zed stirred slightly.

Wrapping a bandage around her wrist tightly, Akali's green uniform was torn and tattered. Her face mask was pulled up as her black hair flowed out behind her. But the dark red diagonal slash across her face clashed with the paleness of her face.

"Akali, your injuries are still fresh. Combat will only cause them to open back up and Aiyana isn't an opponent you can't take on, especially in your current state. Please stand down." Shen ordered, brandishing his spirit blade and normal blade.

"I'm done hiding. I was the one who tried to save him, I will be the one who puts him down" she whispered in a deadly tone, her maroon eyes burning with anger.

Snorting, Aiyana turned to Zed. "It seems that she has beef with you. Prove yourself to me once and for all. Kill her."

Zed nodded silently, before leaping off from his post and somersaulting to land on his feet, a couple meters away from Akali. Shen charged at Zed, a second before a prison cell materialized around him, locking him in place.

"Don't disturb the show, Eye of Twilight." Aiyana smirked, as she sat on the unconscious form of Jarvan, crossing her legs and clasping her hands together.

Slamming his fist against the prison bars, Shen could only watch helplessly as Zed began circling Akali, his armblades poised and ready.

"Do you even remember your promise, Zed?" Akali whispered, as she gripped her karmas tightly.

Zed suddenly dashed in, thrusting his blades towards Akali's chest as she barely managed to block the blow with her karmas, though it sent her skidding backwards.

Leaping back to put some distance between them, Akali continued.

"You promised that we'd stay together forever. Does that even matter to you, somewhere in that dark, murderous soul of yours?"

Zed paused suddenly, cocking his head to the side.

"This ends now."

Suddenly, Irelia came flying out of the darkness, her blades whirling around her as she launched herself at Zed. Zed leaped backwards and began fending off her blades with his armblades. Master Yi suddenly came zooming into the scene in Highlander, his boots smoking with the speed at which he was running. Kennen and Ahri were held in his arms and leaped out.

Master Yi brandished his blade and charged towards Zed, who had just kicked Irelia away, her blades clattering to the ground. Kennen yelled, his fur charging with electricity as he began hurling shurikens at Zed. Ahri rushed over to the prison cell that was surrounding Shen, frantically searching for a way to break it open.

"W-what are you doing here? You should be somewhere safe. Leave at once!" Shen ordered.

"We are here to help you! You and Akali can't take both Aiyana and Zed on alone. You should know that better than anyone else." Ahri replied angrily.

Shen sighed, before sensing movement above them. "Ahri, MOVE!"

Ahri managed to Spirit Rush to the side a second before Aiyana slammed the ground in which Ahri was standing in before, creating a crater in the ground.

"Stay out of this one, fox girl." Aiyana snarled.

Conjuring a ball of pure energy, Ahri assumed a defensive stance. "Why don't you come and make me so I can make you pay for hurting my friends"

As they clashed into battle, Zed suddenly summoned two shadows behind Irelia as they effectively hit a specific chi point, rendering her seemingly lifeless as she collapsed to the ground, her blades suddenly becoming inanimate and clattering to the floor next to her.

"IRELIA!" Master Yi cried out a second before Zed's fist connected with his visor, sending him smashing through several layers of thick concrete walls. When the sound of the walls crashing down silenced, there was no movement from underneath the pile of rubble that buried Master Yi.

Kennen growled in anger, turning into a bolt of lighting as he charged towards Zed, who was slowly turning to face him. Suddenly he was forced out of his lighting form and was encased in a small box made out of pure energy. Turning around, he saw Aiyana grinning down at him as she flexed her hand, effectively electrifying the yordle as he collapsed, unconscious.

Her vision blurry, Ahri struggled to her feet from being shot across the room by Aiyana's devastating kick. Nearby, Shen collapsed to one knee from exhaustion of trying to break out of his makeshift prison. Looking up, Ahri just managed to catch a flash of black and blue before she was lifted up in the air by her throat, her remaining strength only allowing her hands to feebly claw at Zed's armored hand.

Ahri began to choke as Shen slammed on the prison bars, the first cracks beginning to appear as he frantically smashed his fists and blades against the walls. Akali came flying out of the darkness, hurling several shurikens towards Zed only to have them deflected by Aiyana who materialized in front of Zed. Moving faster than Akali's eye could follow, Aiyana's hand found its way to Akali's throat, slamming her into the ground as she screamed out in pain.

Shen finally broke out of his prison and moved so fast he was a blur. He slammed into Zed with so much force that Zed shot off as if he was fired from a cannon. Ahri was already safely caught by Shen as he set her down gently in the corner of the room where he knew she was out of harm's way. He vanished again, this time reappearing behind Aiyana. Shen slammed a knee into Aiyana's stomach and an elbow into the small of her back simultaneously, forcing her to release Akali. Sweeping a leg from under Aiyana, Shen focused his chi and conjured a small blast of energy that send Aiyana flying across the room and she collapsed unconsciously to the floor next to Zed, who had already recovered.

Shen tensed, but Zed was gone. Shen only realized too late what Zed was doing and could only watch helplessly as Zed lifted Akali up in his arms like a princess and vanished into a shadow portal that he conjured on the spot. Shen began sprinting towards the portal but it disappeared before he could reach it.

…

Setting Akali down on the ground, Zed jumped backwards a safe distance away from her as she scrambled to her feet.

"Do you intend to die alone in the shadows, just like where we all found you?" Akali whispered in a shaky voice, remembering the times where she and Zed would actually trust each other with their lives. Now it seemed like only a fantasy. A stupid dream of a lovesick girl who wanted to be with someone she knew she couldn't.

Zed replied with silence. Akali wasted no time and darted forward, closing her eyes, already anticipating Zed to vanish in smoke and to counterattack her charge that was blinded with rage. But she suddenly felt her blade puncture his armor and find it's mark into his chest. Startled, she opened up her eyes to see her blade buried hilt deep into his chest.

"Your blades are indeed sharper than I thought." Zed said with a small cough, blood trickling from his mouth.

Akali stared at Zed's eyes as they slowly shifted back to their normal red shade. Shaking, she slowly moved her gaze to the her trembling hands gripping the blade that was buried in his chest. Releasing the hilt, she fell backwards onto her bottom and stared at her own hands as if she was seeing them for the first time. Then finally looking back up at Zed, Akali spoke in a shaky voice that was barely audible.

"Yo-you are still…you."

Kneeling in front of Akali, careful of the blade stuck in him, Zed took her hands in his gently.

"I had to pretend that I was under Aiyana's influence, as she is too powerful for any of us to take on if she perceives us as the enemy. So I pretended to be on her side so I could gain her trust and strike her down at the first possible moment."

Akali's maroon eyes filled with tears. "But what about the representatives?"

Looking at the ground in shame, Zed replied sadly. "I had to do horrible things to prove my commitment to her, no matter how inhumane the crime was. I will carry on their souls for the rest of my life, even into death."

After what seemed like an eternity of Zed explaining what happened to him to Akali, she suddenly surprised him with a hug, careful to avoid the blade.

"I thought you were gone, taken away from me forever." Akali whispered.

Patting her back and gently prying her off of him, Zed winced. "I would never leave you."

"Then why did you bring me here?" Akali asked.

"To tell you how we are going to defeat Aiyana. As soon as I saw Aiyana fall unconscious from Shen's attack, I knew this was my chance to reach out to you. I knew she always had me under her microscope, watching my every move whenever she was conscious. So this small window will be all that I have." Zed answered.

Akali nodded, as Zed proceeded to brief her on the plans and then after she was informed, they summoned a shadow portal back to the world.

…

Aiyana opened her eyes slowly, her vision swimming from the impact of the wall. When her sight cleared up, she was shocked to see Zed on all fours, coughing out blood due to a blade buried in his chest. Akali's blade.

Aiyana snarled, looking for the ninja who dared to hurt her Zed. But Akali lay on the ground, unconscious, covered in cuts and bleeding profusely through several wounds. Shen was being restrained by several of Zed's shadows. Rushing over to Zed's side, Aiyana immediately began treating her wounds. Pushing her away, Zed pointed a shaky finger towards Akali's figure on the ground.

"Av-avenge me.." He coughed out before collapsing to the ground face first.

Aiyana looked on in shock, before frantically shaking Zed, praying that he would wake up, saying that this was all a joke. Or for him to miraculously come back to life to spend the rest of his life with her. But she was only met with the limp body of Zed.

Suddenly her world began to crumble around her, rage and anger that she had never known before filling up every inch of her body, bringing about power she had never felt before. The only thing that she saw through her fit of rage was Akali's body. Aiyana began walking slowly towards Akali's body.

"You took him away from me. You ruined EVERYTHING! You don't deserve to have him by your side." Aiyana cried out in rage, as she summoned a spike of pure power, driving it through Akali's chest.

But suddenly 'Akali' turned into smoke. Before Aiyana could react, Zed's twin armblades were driven through her chest, poking out of the other side.

"You're wrong. You are the one who doesn't deserve me by your side and you will not take me away from her ever again." Zed snarled, his eyes glowing with anger.

Aiyana looked shocked for a second and then her body went limp, her eyes rolling back into her head. Zed yanked his blade out from Aiyana and summoned the shadow portal from which Akali leaped out, shocked at the sight of Aiyana's body.

"So the fake shadow technique worked I assume." Akali said, with a shudder at the thought of what Aiyana could have possibly done to the shadow version of her. Zed nodded to her as he called of his shadows, releasing Shen from their grasp. He had informed Shen of the plan and his plan shortly after coming back to the world. Shen had taken it all well, given what had happened.

Suddenly, Zed lunged towards Akali, intercepting a blade of blue magic that would have pierced her heart. He gritted his teeth in pain as he felt the blade protruding from his chest. Turning his head, Zed was greeted with the sight of a bloody and half dead Aiyana, her breathing labored from the two holes in her chest. But once she saw that she had stabbed Zed instead of Akali, tears welled in her eyes.

"I..I hurt you, didn't I Zed? It's okay. I can take us to a place where no one can ever hurt the two of us! DEATH!" she screamed, activating all of her magic pent up inside her as her skin began to glow, intent on blowing everyone and everything along with her.

Zed shoved Akali away as he began performing the hand signs to his shadow portal. Too late, Akali realized what Zed was planning.

"I love you, Akali." Zed whispered, a rare smile spreading across his face before he grabbed Aiyana, pulling her with him into his shadow portal and closing it right after her.

Then after that, there was only silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to dedicate this story to all of you, those who either stopped by for a couple chapters or for both of my stories.
> 
> You truly all were my inspirations in the short two stories that I've published and I thank you all so much for that.
> 
> This is indeed the end of Hollow Figures and I can honestly say that this story will forever hold a special place in my heart, so I hope it can also for you. ^^
> 
> Although this story is over, I will continue to write more stories and hopefully publish a couple teasers of what is to come.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words and support.
> 
> ~mk-lite

Akali slowed her jog, coming to a gradual stop at the end of one of the many running trails she had blazed over her years at the Champion Headquarters. Her breath made small clouds in the cold winter air, and the anticipation for the upcoming new year filled the air. She began walking back down to the Champion Headquarters, pausing slightly at a small memorial built to commemorate the victims from Aiyana's assault.

It had been nearly a year since her attack, and the Champion Headquarters had taken extra precautions ever since Syndra's attack, so rebuilding had come along well. It was almost the end of the year, which meant that the ceremony to remember the fallen Champions and Summoners. Akali knelt at the headstone of Zed, her fingers brushing the petals of Tsubaki, the glowing blue flower that Zed had given to her so long ago.

"You said..that we would be married forever. Where are you now?" Akali whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

A small cough from behind her made her jump. Slowly standing up and wiping her eyes, Akali turned around to see Shen.

"The Summoners have an important announcement to make to everyone. Your presence would be greatly appreciated." Shen said in his usual monotone voice.

Curious about the announcement, Akali followed Shen back into the Headquarters, where a crowd had gathered.

Coughing to quiet the audience down, the Head Summoner began reading from his scroll.

"We have been in the works of developing new items for your use in combat in the Fields of Justice, items that will be able to heal your allies from afar, redirect damage from, and much more. Please pay close attention to some demos we have brought from the Engineering Department."

Stepping backwards to let everyone see, a Summoner brought out a small pendant with a glowing red, yellow, and green stone. A small animal that had been put down earlier was placed in front of him. Focusing his strength, the Summoner drew from the stone's power and sent a stream into the animal. A second later, it gasped as it took in air and stood back up, completely alive. Everyone exploded in applause, as the Summoner took a bow.

"I would like to call this one Redemption. However, this model is still in testing, perhaps we would want to configure and limit the stone's power to strictly healing, not bringing back the dead." the Head Summoner said with a small smile.

Akali nodded, an item that would be able to bring back Champions slain in the Rift would be too powerful, especially if it was from a distance, therefore reducing the chances of getting killed yourself to save a teammate greatly. Then suddenly, the true power of the item hit her like a wall of bricks.

**_Zed_ **

Shen slowly clapped his hands, mildly impressed with an item like that. He would be looking forward to his future games.

"What do you think about an item like that, Akali?" he asked. After a couple seconds without a reply, he turned his head to see her gone. Before he could even think about where she went, his entire field of vision was suddenly filled up with white fur.

"Looking for someone?" Ahri chirped excitedly as she twirled her tails all around Shen, who was slowly pushing them away.

"Not exactly who I had in mind" Shen replied sullenly, only to stiffen slightly as Ahri shoved her face so close to Shen's he could see the small glint in her eyes. "I had the best idea for our New Years party! We could go to Ivern and ask for some plants to decorate our room with and maybe even some mistlet-"

Shen abruptly placed a gloved hand over her mouth. "Alright already, I get it."

Ahri giggled as he lowered his hand before tackling him in a big hug.

…

Akali's heart was going a million beats per minute and her eyes were flashing with excitement as she sprinted towards the Item Shop, where the scientists had returned with the Redemption. Barreling through small crowds dispersing, much to their surprise, as ninjas like Akali rarely made physical contact with anyone, Akali burst through the Item Shop entrance which scared the scientists nearly half to death.

Coughing and smoothing his lab coat, the Head Summoner gave Akali a hard look to which she quickly bowed her head in apology. "Is there something we could perhaps help you with, Fist of Shadows?" he asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Straightening instantly, Akali burst out, "I saw the potential of the Redemption item and don't think you should fix it. There are many good causes to which we can put this item to use in!"

Narrowing his eyes, the Head Summoner replied. "And what causes would those include?"

"To revive Zed." Akali answered in a desperate tone.

Silence fell over the entire laboratory as workers looked on at her in shock. They had never thought that their item had the potential to bring back to dead, except small animals and jungle camps.

"To use such an item for such a use, we would need the physical body of him in order to revive him. Last thing I heard from Zed was that he willingly sacrificed himself into his shadow portal to prevent Aiyana from blowing up the entire Champion Headquarters. I am truly sorry" the Head Summoner said sadly.

Akali took a step back, reality slapping her in the face. Zed had been gone for nearly a year, and yet she hadn't really grieved because she was always holding onto the small sliver of hope that there was a way to bring him back. And now her best chance at bringing him back was gone forever.

"Akali? Are you alrig-"

But Akali was already gone before the Head Summoner could finish his sentence.

Zed's room was left untouched since the last time he was in it, as a sign of respect for those were deceased. Akali had only been in his room a couple times, sometimes to meditate together, or to just talk to him and be with him in private. She pushed open the door, the dust blowing outwards as she walked in and slowly sank into his bed. Breathing in deeply, she still was able to detect the slight scents of tea leaves and strawberries which was the last scent that she remembered from him. Tears began welling up in her maroon eyes and this time she didn't try to hold them back. Her body shook with the force of her sobs as she felt the many memories they made together stab at her like a knife, each one hurting more than the other.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but she woke up with one of his pillows hugged close to her and her body sore from crying so much. Akali sat up, and looked around the room in a daze. Suddenly she froze, as her trained hearing picked up a squeak from the wooden floor. Tumbling out of the bed and landing on the floor without a sound, she drew her karmas in one smooth motion and reared back to hurl them at the source of the sound. But then the person who made the sound stepped into the room and Akali's karmas clattered to the floor. Because it was Zed, his helmet gone and his body armor broken and cracked all over. His eyes still glowed, but with the normal red hue.

Akali's world spun around her as multiple thoughts raced through her head.

_How? How is this possible? I saw him sacrifice himself into the shadows._

Shaking her head vigorously, Akali turned back to where Zed was standing, but he was gone. Akali was speechless, straining her ears to hear for the next sound, but there was only silence. Suddenly, the floor gave out from under her and she collapsed onto the floor. As she lay on the floor, her vision swimming, she saw Zed once again, watching her in silence and without emotion. Then everything went black.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

The continuous beeping of the machines woke Akali up to find herself in a hospital bed with Kennen asleep on her lap and Shen nodding off on a chair nearby. She shifted slightly, but that was enough to wake both Kennen and Shen up. Right after Shen managed to pry Kennen off of Akali before he broke her ribs from his hug, Akali looked around the room. "How long have I been out? What time is it? What happened to me?"

Shen rolled up his sleeve to look at this watch before replying. "You've been out for nearly two days, and it is currently four in the morning. Irelia found you unconscious on the floor of Zed's room after you went missing for a couple of hours. I believe it is from some form of malnutrition which caused you to pass out and could possibly result in delirious behavior and hallucinations."

Then Akali remembered what had happened before she had passed out and she grabbed Shen's arm, much to his surprise. "I saw Zed. I am certain of it. I heard him moving on the floor and he stepped out right in front of me. But then he vanished and reappeared right before I passed out. Shen, you have to believe me."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shen sighed. "Akali, you were probably hallucinating. He's gone and has been gone for a year by now. If he was still alive, he would have found a way to contact any of us. Believe me on that. Also, Irelia reported that she didn't see anyone else in his room when she found you."

Letting herself fall back onto the bed, Akali stared blankly at the ceiling as if it had became the most interesting thing in the world.

Placing his hand on her shoulder, Shen looked at her with concern. "I think it is time to officially let him go and move on to your future. You have much to live for, Fist of Shadows." Reaching up and gripping his hand tightly, Akali closed her eyes and nodded slightly, the tears again leaking out from her closed eyes. Shen stayed with her the rest of the night as she sobbed her way back into sleep.

The next morning, Shen groaned as he woke up to the tickling of his neck. Opening his eyes and squinting against the harsh sunlight, he was welcomed with the sight of Ahri who had brought a tray of food. "Morning dear! I managed to snag you and Akali some food before I get summoned to a game in a couple minutes! I'll find you after my game, as I know you're probably too busy to find me after. Later, Shen." Ahri burst out in a hurry and darted out of the doorway before Shen could even move a muscle.

Shaking his head, he stood up slowly and stretched as he heard the urgent calls for multiple patients rolling into the hospital. Setting the food next to Akali's bed, Shen left the room just as Akali woke up. Looking around in a sleepy daze, she saw the food next to her and quickly devoured it all, almost choking on the juice at the sudden appearance of Irelia and Master Yi.

Pounding on her chest as she coughed violently, Akali glared at them both. "You never heard to knock?"

"We were worried about you, Akali. But I believe everything seems to be better than last night. I know your wounds will take time to close completely, but we are all here to help and support you. We care about you." Irelia replied with a smile as Master Yi nodded in agreement.

Akali's expression softened as she was enveloped in a group hug by them both plus Kennen who happened to drop in on them. "I'm counting on you guys then" she whispered, unable to prevent her voice from breaking as she burst into fresh tears.

…

_Blue team double kill!_

Akali leaped over Teemo's deadly dart and smashed him flat into the ground as he squealed in pain.

_Blue team triple kill!_

With the enemy bot lane already dead and now their top laner, Akali barely had time to catch her breath before she ducked an axe that would have taken her head off. Turning to face Olaf, she drew two small knives from the small pouch that she kept fastened behind her. Darting up to him faster than the eye can follow, she drove the knives deep into his chest and flipped over him in a smooth motion. She tilted her head, curious to why she didn't hear the Announcer call out the quadra kill. Then suddenly she sensed movement behind her and leaped away just as Olaf smashed the ground in which she was on just seconds ago. Breathing heavily while he brandished his axes, Olaf let out a battle cry as he charged at Akali.

Hurling several shurikens at the viking, Akali drew her karmas as the shurikens found their marks onto Olaf's pressure points, rendering his limbs useless as he crashed to the floor. Walking up to him and slicing her karmas across his neck, Akali was already on the hunt for the last red team member as the Announcer called out the kills.

_Blue team quadra kill!_

Hearing movement in the brush, Akali quickly warded the bush and prepared to attack as Katarina leapt at her. Dodging her blades, Akali knocked Katarina to the ground and pinned her down quickly. Drawing her karmas for the finishing blow, Akali was about to attain the pentakill when suddenly Katarina's image rippled and instead it was Zed whom she was about to kill. She could see the panic in his glowing red eyes and she immediately released him and staggered backwards, despite her Summoner and teammates pinging her crazily to get the pentakill. Then just as fast as Zed had appeared, he disappeared and was replaced with Katarina a second before she jumped on Akali and slashed her blade.

_A blue team member has been slain!_

…

"What happened out there? You literally had the pentakill in the bag! All you needed to do was to finish it." Irelia said as she, Master Yi, Shen, Ahri, and Kennen walked out of the cafeteria. They had all met her there after they heard about her disastrous and questionable play in her latest ranked game.

Akali sighed, and massaged her temples with her hands. "I don't know, like I said, I just suddenly saw Zed in place of Katarina and I couldn't do it. I saw emotion in his eyes. Pain. Panic. Fear. He was alive in that split second."

"But the last time you saw Zed was nearly a year ago! And that was a simple hallucination. You've moved on from the past and shouldn't let it hold you back down." Irelia scolded, to which Akali rolled her maroon eyes. "I think I'll just call it a day after that game, I'm too tilted to do anything else today. Goodnight." Akali replied curtly and left for her room before any of them could say a word.

As soon as Akali left, Ahri immediately hugged Shen's arm close to her chest. "Say Shen dear, Akali brought up a good idea! Why don't we call it a day too and retire to your room? Or…my room if you prefer that." she said seductively, winking at Shen.

Prying her off of his arm, Shen pushed her away. "Today there have been an abnormal influx of patients. I will see you all later." He then nodded and quickly walked towards the hospital wing. Pouting, Ahri sulked back to her room while the rest of them filed to their own respective rooms.

…

It was raining that night, and thunder was booming outside the Champion Headquarters. The rain had always made Akali restless, especially when she slept and today was no exception. She tossed and turned until she fell into some sort of doze. But suddenly a loud boom of thunder shattered her windows and woke her up in an instant. Running into the bathroom to find some sort of barrier to block the rain that was pouring into her room, Akali returned to her bedroom to find a black portal swirling where the window was shattered. Narrowing her eyes, she cautiously approached the portal, before recognizing that it was not just any normal portal.

**_Zed_ **

She dove through the portal and it closed as soon as she entered, leaving her in a floating vastness of darkness. Suddenly she saw a body that made her heart stop. Zed's unconscious body was floating in the vast abyss of shadow, his armor cracked and broken as she had seen when his mirage had appeared to her. His helmet was gone too, revealing his scarred face. Akali shook her head just to make sure that this one was for real and once she had confirmed it, she made her way to his body as fast as she could.

Taking his body into her arms, Akali pressed her head against his chest, listening for the slightest heartbeat. But there was nothing. She looked around frantically, searching for the portal that brought her in here so she could bring him back to their world and get medical attention. Her world was going a million miles and emotions of both sheer happiness and disbelief were overwhelming. But then she began hearing voices in the void of darkness. Whispering voices began overlapping with each other, and she started to hear wails of pain and fear all around her. She pressed her hands against her ears in an attempt to drown out the voices but they only increased in quantity and volume. Just when she thought she was about to go insane, she suddenly felt an ice cold hand grip her wrist. Shaking with fear, she slowly turned around to face Zed, who had his hand gripped tightly around her wrist.

"Z-zed?" Akali whispered in a shaky voice.

Suddenly, he sat up with his eyes wide open, glowing red as they stared into Akali's maroon eyes.

**_Wake up._ **

Akali gasped as she sat up in her bed, her chest heaving with deep breaths and her face cold with sweat. She stayed frozen with fear for a couple minutes then slowly turned her head to the side to meet Ahri's golden eyes causing her to nearly leap out of her bed from surprise.

"Akali? Are you all right?" the nine tailed fox asked. Sitting up slowly, Akali realized that her friends had all gathered all around her bed.

"Wha..what happened?" Akali asked, almost scared to hear the answer.

"We heard you screaming in your sleep, crying out for help. We thought you were being attacked and rushed over but it seemed to only be a nightmare" Shen replied grimly.

Closing her eyes and massaging her temples, Akali suddenly remember what had happened in the dream. She turned to Shen urgently.

"The dream I just had was real. I entered his shadow portal and saw his unconscious body floating around. He is still alive and has been locked away in his own shadows for these past two years. And I'm going to bring him back" Akali said fiercely.

Exchanging glances of concern with Master Yi, Irelia knelt by Akali's bedside. "Even if he is in his shadow realm, how are you certain he is alive? How will you bring him back to life?" the Head of Guard asked worriedly.

"When I saw those mirages of Zed, those weren't just hallucinations. Those were messages from him, using what remnants of power that he still had. I just know that those incidents were on purpose. I just know" Akali said in a tone that no one dared to question.

Shen was about to reply but closed his mouth when he looked into Akali's eyes. These past two years, they had been glassy, almost emotionless for the most part. But now, he could almost see the life that was swirling deep inside her soul, lighting up her maroon eyes with hope and determination.

"I think we should give Zed a chance" Shen said, with everyone looking at him with surprise.

Akali nodded her thanks to Shen and then turned to Ahri and clasped her hands with hers. "Tell me Ahri, have you ever stolen something before?"

…

Night had fallen over the Champion Headquarters and most of the Champions had either gone to bed or were out training for the next day's games. Ahri dashed through the hallways, her fox tails gliding across the floor as she made almost no sound while she made her way to the Item Shop. As she neared the entrance, she came to an abrupt stop in front of the two guards that were stationed outside.

Shifting in his armor, the guard on the right called out in a gruff voice, "Ahri? You should know that Champions aren't allowed in the Item Shop."

Twirling her tails, Ahri waltzed right up to him and traced her fingers down his helmet visor. "Oh, of course I know, I came here to see you instead," she said seductively. The guard gulped, feeling the edges of his mind growing fuzzy from Ahri's charms. Then suddenly, the guard on the right stepped in, pushing Ahri away. "We know of your charms and we won't fall to them, no matter what. Now back away before we have to resort to force."

Sighing while stretching her arms outwards, Ahri flexed her fingers and conjured her energy orb in her palm. "Guess I'll have to do this the hard way then," she said with a smile before charging in.

A couple minutes later, Ahri came skipping out of the Item Shop, holding the Redemption pendant in her pocket, careful not to drop it as she stepped over the unconscious bodies of the two guards. Pausing at the guard she attempted to charm, she raised his helmet visor to see his face and sighed. "Why is it always the cute ones that I end up beating up?"

…

Akali was pacing in Zed's room, her heart pounding for what they were about to attempt. A small cough caused her to nearly jump. Shen was leaning on the entrance door, his arms crossed.

"Ahri has arrived with the item you requested. Are you sure that this is going to work?" Shen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The Head Summoner said that he would rework the item so that it's healing powers would be lowered greatly, and if he managed to rework it, there would be nothing that could bring back Zed" Akali replied, turning to face him.

Master Yi popped in the room to join them. "So let me get this straight, you're going to summon a portal to his shadow realm, use this item on his body, and if all goes well, bring him back to this world? While we just wait for you to hopefully come back from an abyss of shadow and darkness? Sounds awfully dangerous to me. We should go with you, in case something happens" he suggested, Kennen and Irelia appearing behind and nodding their agreement.

Shaking her head, Akali replied. "This is something I must do on my own. Zed is my responsibility and I don't want to possibly endanger the rest of you. If I don't come back, tell everyone that it was I who stole the unfinished Redemption and that way none of you will get punished." She called out for Ahri, while strapping her karmas to her back and tying her hair back in her signature ponytail. As she was pulling her face mask over her mouth and nose, Ahri came strolling into the room and handed Akali the Redemption pendant, which Akali carefully placed in her pocket. Akali then turned and began performing the hand signs to conjure up the shadow portal. Already feeling the gravitational pull of the vortex, Akali looked around at all her friends, taking in their faces as if it was the last time they were going to see each other. Nodding her thanks, she then leapt in and the portal closed around her a second later. Then the waiting began.

…

Akali's vision spun crazily as she squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on trying not to throw up as she felt herself being flung into the familiar abyss of darkness. Aligning herself, she scanned her surroundings for Zed's body. Spotting him floating some distance away, she began leaping off random debris to make her way towards him.

But right before she could make the last leap to him, she heard movement and somersaulted to a block further away, drawing her karmas in a smooth motion. As the source of the noise moved into her sight of vision, her karmas clattered to the ground as she raised her hands to her mouth in utter shock.

**_Master Kusho_ **

Already visions from the past of Master training Shen, Zed, and her at the temple began swirling through her head. He was the father figure of her life, before Zed would eventually move on to cut him out of their lives for his own selfish reasons. He was wearing white robes which clashed with the blackness of the abyss and he looked like he hadn't aged a day since Zed had killed him.

"M-Master? H-how are yo?—" Akali's voice betrayed her and tears welled up in her eyes and he walked up to her and gently stroked her hair, wiping away her tears.

"Akali, you've grown up so much. I can tell your skills have improved nearly a tenfold since I last trained you. I remember all the way back then when you first chose those two karmas and began down the same path as Shen and Zed," Master said with a smile.

Wiping away the tears that were trickling down her face, Akali bowed her head as she continued to sob. "Master, I-I am so sorry..I failed to protect you, the one thing I swore to do," she whispered through her tears and face mask. Bringing her head up and patting her shoulders, Master Kusho smiled once again. "I forgive you Akali, as I have already forgiven you since that fateful day. I know you and Shen tried your very best. While you were unable to save me, you were able to save many others n the villages from the clutches of Zed's brethren. For that, I am more than happy as my life was a small price to pay for that."

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind from the sorrow, Akali looked up at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here? How did you know that I would be here?"

His smile fading, Master Kusho replied. "Ever since Zed killed me, my soul has been trapped in this darkness for as long as I can remember. I cannot escape, nor use any of the powers that I had while I was alive. But one day just recently, I saw you enter this realm through a portal. However your body was like a ghost, so I suspected it to be a dream. Knowing your curiosity, I figured that you would find a way to enter this portal in your real body and here you are. I know the item you hold, as it contains the power to bring the dead back to life. Did you come to this shadow bound abyss to bring me back?"

Startled beyond measure, Akali slowly stepped backwards. "How did you know of the Redemption item?"

"I can feel it's fading power, this abyss of darkness has been draining it's power so it can only bring one person back to the living world. Use the Redemption on me, Akali. We can bring equilibrium back to the world, without people like Zed to disrupt peace that was meant for everyone. Has he been attacking people? Did he do this to you?" Master Kusho traced a diagonal line to indicate the scar on Akali's face.

"Zed wasn't himself when he-"

"SEE! I knew it. That fool still hasn't changed his ways of murder and hurting his former family. Why must you bring a murderer back into the world? This is where he belongs, in a cold, desolate place to reflect upon his countless sins." Master Kusho replied angrily.

Narrowing her eyes, Akali replied. "He isn't the Zed who you remembered back when you were still alive. He has put his pride and lust for power aside and opened himself to us. To Shen! To Ahri! To me! Zed has been learning the art of love and compassion to move on from a dark past that we all want to move forward from."

Master Kusho looked stunned as he slowly clenched his fists tightly in anger. "I can't believe this. One of my best disciples has fallen to the influence of the Master of Shadows. Unbelievable. Outrageous. If you can't see the truth behind my words, then I will take the Redemption from you and show you the light!" he screamed as he charged at her, summoning a sword from thin air.

Akali barely had time to lift her karmas up in defense before Master's sword clashed against it, drawing sparks. "I don't want to fight you, Master!" she cried out, pushing him away.

"The shadows have made you weak! I will show you how blinded you are!" he roared, summoning several spears in the air and commanding them to fly at Akali. She darted from side to side, but the hail of storms was too much for even the Fist of Shadows. As she knocked one aside with her karmas, one spear found its mark, tearing a cut across her ribcage. Crying out with pain, Akali collapsed to one knee, pressing her hand against the fresh cut and feeling the blood spilling out. If she didn't do what she came here to do, this was her end. Struggling to her feet, she managed to throw down her smoke pellets to only have them instantly cleared by Master Kusho. She saw him an instant too late as he summoned a sword and plunged it deep inside her chest.

Akali froze, trembling as she looked at the blade that was impaled into her chest. Then suddenly, her body dissipated as Master Kusho realized it was a shadow clone. "Wh-where did you learn to do that?!" he said in disbelief while frantically scanning around to locate the real Akali before realizing where she was a second too late.

"From my teacher and my best friend." Akali whispered, before she activated the Redemption pendant on Zed's body.

"NO!" Master Kusho howled as he flew towards them to tear the pendant off of Zed but was blown backwards from the ripple of power that exploded through the shadow realm.

As waves of power settled, Zed stepped out into vision, his armor repaired and glowing with power. Flexing his palm and closing it into a fist, he knelt down next to Akali. "You know, I would like to think I'm somewhat more than just your best friend," he said with a smile. Akali reached up slowly and placed her hand on his cheek. "I thought I would never see you again" she said, tears sliding down her face as she suddenly winced at the fresh cut. Noticing her cut, Zed tore off some of his cloth and made a makeshift bandage for her. "Did I do this to you?" he asked, gently tracing the scar that he had sliced across her face when he was possessed. Akali nodded feebly, before lifting her hand to his as she whispered, "I forgive you, Zed." Then she passed out due to the blood loss from Master Kusho's fresh wound.

"Do you have any idea on what you're doing? You haven't changed in the least, Zed. Still up to no good, poisoning those of purity like Akali with your darkness." Master Kusho spat.

Standing up in silence and placing his helmet on his head, Zed turned to face Master Kusho.

"Did you do this to her?"

Master Kusho blinked for a second, unwilling to believe that Zed just ignored his previous statement. "Your actions forced me to do so, it was for the betterment of the many."

Zed clenched his gloved fists tightly, his armblades sliding out and locking in place. "Betterment of many?" he growled, his eyes glowing red with anger. "You're going to regret doing that to her, you bastard."

"Oh? And how am I going to regret that? I am a free spirit here, you cannot even touch me."

Zed flexed his hands as the shadow realm began warping around Master Kusho. "You forgot whose realm you're in." he whispered in a tone that sent a chill down Master's spine.

Master Kusho suddenly fell onto a newly formed floating platform that isolated him and Zed away from any other debris. He tried to summon swords or weaponry but none of his spirit powers were responding. "You..you vermin! What have you done to me?!" he cried out angrily as Zed began to slowly walk towards him.

"I took away your powers and made your human, just like how you once were. Now you are just like us, able to bleed and feel pain." Zed growled before landing a fist directly into Master Kusho's stomach. As he gagged, Zed leaned in close to Master's ear, "Tell me, did you feel that?" Without waiting for an answer, Zed drove a fist across his face, hearing the satisfying crack of his knuckles. Grabbing Master by the neck, Zed lifted him up in the air and activated his armblade, ready to tear out his throat.

"Do it! Prove to her that you haven't changed since the day you slaughtered countless innocents in the name of power. Show us your true colors!" he gurgled. Zed was silent for a second then released Master Kusho.

"You're right. For the rest of my days, I will carry the blood of those innocents on my hands. The memories will continue to plague me and the nightmares will come to haunt me at night of the crimes that I have done, saying that I haven't changed and will bring destruction upon my life. But that's where you're wrong. I have changed. She has changed me. And for that, I will not kill you." Zed answered, turning his back to Master Kusho and began walking back towards Akali.

Getting onto his knees, Master Kusho waved an angry fist at Zed's retreating form. "You won't get away with this! The shadows will find you again and we will be there to cleanse you from this earth and put you in your rightful place!" he cried out in anger.

Summoning the exit portal, Zed knelt down and gently lifted Akali up in his arms. "If that day ever does come, then I'll be counting on you, Master." Before Master Kusho could respond, Zed returned him back into his spirit form and walked through the portal, closing it forever behind him.

…

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Akali knew that sound all too well. It seemed that most of her recent years she had spent most of it in the hospital bed. She opened her eyes, squinting in the harsh glare of the hospital overhead lights. As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, they fell upon the sight of Zed asleep on the edge of the bed. Reaching out slowly to touch his hair, he suddenly shot straight up, making Akali yelp in surprise. Blinking for a couple seconds, Zed slowly turned his head towards Akali before suddenly enveloping her in a hug.

"Ow, ow, ow. My ribs. My ribs!" Akali protested, as Zed awkwardly released her. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot. How are you feeling? How is the pain? Can I get you anything?" he asked quickly.

Reaching out slowly and stroking his cheek, Akali leaned in suddenly and crushed Zed in a bone breaking hug. "You're really here. It really worked. I can't believe it." she said through tears of happiness. Patting her back, Zed smiled. "Yes, your genius plan worked. I am sorry for not being here with you for so long, I was in a state between life and death therefore I couldn't use any of my powers but you were smart enough to deduce my shadows were my messages to you."

Leaning back onto her bed, Akali pouted. "It wasn't easy, you know? These past two years I felt so empty and hollow, without much of a purpose in life. You should have come so much sooner, stupid," gently punching him in the shoulder.

Bowing his head in apology, Zed stood up. "I'll let the others know that you are awake since they've been waiting anxiously for the past couple days." But suddenly stopped as he felt Akali grab his hand. "It's okay. Just stay with me for now." Akali said with a smile.

Sitting back down, Zed placed his hands on top of hers. "Then that's what I will do."

…

Her eyes nearly glowing with excitement, Ahri would have charged in and ruined the moment if Shen hadn't been there to haul her away. "Aren't they just adorable?! Look at them! They are so cute, I can't get enough of watching them!" she cried out as Shen slowly dragged her away.

"You must let them have their moment, since they deserve it. Besides, don't you have a game to go to soon?" Shen asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow. Ahri sheepishly twirled her tails. "I thought so. Now if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to" Shen said as he turned around and began walking back towards the hospital.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ahri's voice made him pause. Turning back around, she swirled his face mask on her finger. Shen blinked in confusion, then quickly felt his face, feeling it gone. "How did you-"

"You're nervous when you're around me. When you're nervous you tend not to keep your guard up as much as you like to. That's why you always say you have to go back to the hospital for patients. I checked the patients list and didn't see any for the past couple weeks. Care to explain?" she asked sweetly, yet Shen felt the air around them drop in temperature. Sighing in defeat, Shen walked up to her in placed his hands on her shoulders and looked directly into her golden eyes.

"I do have feelings for you, Ahri. That's why I've been excusing myself in your presence. I don't know how to deal with these emotions. I wish in some ways, I could open myself up to others like Zed did." Shen said, bowing his head in shame.

Ahri lifted his head back up and kissed him on the cheek. "Then I'll help you learn, as Akali did for Zed," she replied with a smile. Shen nodded his thanks and then suddenly leaned in close to Ahri's cheek, giving her the slightest peck. He then pulled away and gave her a small smile as he waved his face mask in front of her. "Good luck with your game, Ahri. I'll be waiting for you after."

Her face slowly grew red as she realized what happened. "H-how did you get your mask back?" she asked. "Guess you were nervous." Shen replied, with a chuckle as he strapped it onto his face before disappearing in thin air. Ahri touched the place where Shen's lips were just a couple seconds ago before, feeling the heat rising from her skin as she blushed even deeper. Then suddenly the Announcer called out the Champions that were playing in the next game and Ahri began running towards the loading area. As she skidded in, her teammates looked at her curiously. "W-what is it?" Ahri asked. "You just came in here with the goofiest smile I've ever seen you wear on that pretty face of yours," Jinx laughed. As they were loading into the teleportation platforms, Jinx leaned in close. "I gotta ask, did something good happen?" Ahri was about to answer when she saw Shen waving to her from outside the teleportation platforms. Giggling to herself, Ahri nodded eagerly as she waved back to Shen.

…

It took almost too long before the Champions Headquarters was back to it's regular pace again. Having two almost simultaneous attacks put them behind without a doubt, but the heart and determination of both Summoners and Champions alike were not to underestimated. Akali had returned the Redemption pendant which had drained all of it's power into Zed so that way the Head Summoner could easily remake the item to lower it's healing factor after he finished bragging about his item brought back Zed.

Zed went through a series of court sentences but eventually emerged innocent for the influence of magic over his mind. However, he was not allowed to equip any of his weapons outside of the Summoner's Rift until it was made sure that no leftovers of Aiyana's magic was left in him. Although he personally didn't agree with it, Akali was almost always by his side he barely noticed the absence of the familiar weight of his shurikens and armblades.

While the Champion's Headquarters were still recovering from the losses and damage that Syndra and Aiyana had inflicted, it didn't stop them from preparing for the new year that would be soon arriving. Champions and Summoners alike were rushing through the halls, decorating them with lights and candles. While the Headquarters were filled with excitement and energy, Akali and Zed were taking a walk outside in the quiet and cold weather.

Her breath breaking making clouds in the air, Akali tugged her green scarf above her mouth, her scar having faded to a subtle grey against her pale face. They had been walking through the Champion Gardens, which were grown with Zyra's and Ivern's powers, magically designed to grow different plants according to the weather. Although Akali was enjoying the walk, Zed had been unusually quiet, responding to Akali's comments and questions with a subtle nod or shake of his head. Nudging his shoulder, Akali winked at him. "Did you see Master Yi and Irelia holding hands after their match the other day? Weren't they just adorable?" she whispered mischievously, to which Zed simply nodded his agreement. Irritated, Akali turned to him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Okay, that's it. You've been acting really weird this whole time and I demand to know why. Did I do something?" she asked, more worried than angry now.

Zed continued walking down the path and turned the corner, disappearing from view. Baffled at the fact that he actually had the nerve, Akali dashed around the corner, ready to give Zed a piece of her mind before her eyes widened at what Zed was holding. In Zed's hand was Tsubaki, the glowing blue flower that he had given her so long ago, yet she remembered every detail like it was yesterday.

"How did you?—" Akali was at a lost for words, instead pointing a shaking finger at the flower. "This is the flower that resembled our promise, to stay together forever. I kept this flower in hope that one day, I can be before you to do this." Zed replied, as he walked right up to Akali, the realization on what was happening slowly dawning on her. Slowly going down onto one knee, Zed looked up at Akali, who was covering her mouth with her hands, trying to hold the tears in.

"Akali, I have known you for almost as long as I can remember. You have been my rock, grounding me to Earth when there were times I would want to hurt others. The very night, all those years ago, when I gave you this flower for the first time, I know that I was in love with you. Along with those emotions, I made a promise that I intend to follow through with tonight and forever. Akali, will you marry me?" Zed's voice shook briefly with the emotion behind it.

"Yes, yes, I will! I do!" Akali burst into tears and laughter of happiness as Zed placed the flower in her hands and enveloped her in a hug, lifting her up in the air, spinning her slowly around under the snow that began to fall around them. After setting her down on her feet, Zed bowed his head in apology. "I am sorry for acting the way I did, I had this all planned, yet I was nervous which is another emotion that is foreign to me." Smiling at Zed while stroking his hair, Akali nodded her understanding.

A camera flash made them both freeze in place. "Now that just might be the cutest thing I have ever seen," Ahri commented as she uploaded the picture of Akali and Zed onto her social media accounts, the likes and comments already pouring in. Shen, Master Yi, Irelia, and Kennen slowly stepped out from behind some bushes. "Ahri suspected something big was happening and convinced us to spy on you two. She was right indeed." Irelia said, the awe in her voice as she quickly wiped away tears of happiness from her eyes. Shen and Kennen walked up to Akali and Zed, crushing them in a tight hug. "Be happy, you two." Shen said as Zed and Akali nodded their thanks.

Ahri's ears perked up suddenly. "The New Years party is about to start! Everyone, let's go to see the start of the new season!" she cried out, grabbing a surprised Shen's hand and pulling him towards the brightly lit Champion Headquarters that shone out against the dark and snowy night.

Right before they reached the entrance, Akali paused, noticing Zed's absence. Turning around, she saw Zed standing alone in the snow, staring at her with those glowing red eyes. Walking up to him, Akali looked at him curiously. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"That's the thing. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all. All my life, I was simply going through each day just like the other. Mindless, monotone, and bland. But when you entered my life, it was as if a splash of color had been added to my world. Now, looking at you and all the other people you have brought into my life, I finally realize that you are my world." Zed replied, as he felt something wet streak down his face. Zed instinctively looked up to see if it was raining instead of snow then he realized that he was crying.

Tears of pure happiness and joy ran down his face as Akali raised her hand to his face and gently wiped his eyes. "You were definitely a hard one to reach, Master of Shadows. But as you promised me that one day so long ago, I had promised to stay with you forever. You helped me achieve new heights and reveal my true path. For that, you are my world." Akali replied with a smile, as she hugged Zed tightly, crying her own tears of happiness.

After what seemed like forever, Akali released him and wiped her eyes as she heard Shen calling for them. She stood up and stretched her arms outward as she heard the laughter and cheering from the Champion Headquarters. Extending her hand to Zed, Akali smiled t him, "Come on, they're waiting for us," she said. Zed blinked for a second before taking her hand as a memory that seemed so long ago echoed throughout his mind.

...

_Akali's cheeks were red after the sudden confession to Zed. She had accidentally suggested marriage between them as her emotions betrayed her brain, blurting out her true feelings._

_Zed looked at her curiously. "I don't understand."_

_Akali's thoughts were racing a million miles as she rambled on about fighting synergy, Master Kusho's approval of their fighting styles, and that people who liked each other usually got married._

_"Alright Akali, then let's get married."_

_"Do you really mean it?" Akali's maroon eyes shone with excitement._

_Zed walked over to his cabinet and returned with a glowing flower. "This is Tsubaki. I sneaked out to the Garden of Eden and picked this for you. They say this flower binds two fates together for all eternity. So I promise to you now, as long as you have this flower, I shall stay by your side."_

_"Zed..this..it's beautiful. I'll keep it forever." Akali replied, gently placing the flower in her pocket._

_Stirring slightly, Zed looked straight into Akali's maroon eyes. "Forever?"_

_"Forever."_


	9. Ahri x Shen Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Author here.
> 
> Surprise! I present to you a short spinoff chapter of some spicy action between Shen and Ahri.
> 
> WARNING: M RATED CONTENT (not that much though)
> 
> I'm currently in the works on a huge story arc that I've been dreaming for a while so I will try to release a short teaser soon!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ship as much as I do. :)

Sunlight had just begun to shine through his windows, making Shen stir slightly in his sleep. He always woke up early to perform his strict physical training to remain in best shape possible. But today felt different, yet as his mind slowly came up to consciousness, he couldn't figure out why. Then he felt a familiar weight on his body and his eyes flew open to see Ahri sitting on his stomach, slowly lifting his shirt up and tracing his toned abs with her fingers. She wasn't wearing anything, as this was usual for the nine tailed fox. However, the Eye of Twilight wasn't used to sleeping in the nude, let alone seeing her naked. In a blur, Ahri was suddenly draped in one of Shen's shirts as he disappeared from under her and reappeared in front of his bathroom, entering and locking the door behind him as he began to wash up for his training.

Grinning as she pulled on his shirt, Ahri lay on his bed, taking in his scent with a deep breath. "This is the twelfth time you've escaped. What's your secret?" she asked as her fox ears twitched at the sound of running water. "I have no secret, you just simply leave too many openings to escape through," the ninja replied in his usual monotone voice as he dried his face and stepped out of the bathroom, pulling on a pair of black sweatpants and began looking around for his tank top, which he couldn't find for some reason. "Hmph, just wait, one day I'll tie you down to your bed. Then let's see how many openings you can get through then!" Ahri pouted, wrapping one of Shen's pillows and snuggling against it. Shen sighed, before a small cough made his heart nearly stop. Slowly turning his head to the door, Shen was greeted with the sight of Zed, who was wearing a black shirt with matching sweatpants. Zed scanned the room, taking in the sight of a half dressed Shen and a naked Ahri in Shen's shirt. "I will be waiting outside for our training, Shen," Zed said quickly before closing the door abruptly. Ahri giggled as Shen ran his hands over his face in shame. "Have fun in training, cutie."

…

Zed darted in, aiming a kick to Shen's ribs. Shen barely had time to block it before having to dodge Zed's fist that flew past him and made a small hole in the training grounds. "You are unusually slow today, did the fox girl get to you?" Zed chuckled as he pulled his fist out of the ground and assumed his attack position, beckoning for Shen to come at him. Shen vanished just as Zed finished speaking, reappearing behind him only to have his downward kick sidestepped and he was shoved to the side, teetering off balance before crashing to the floor in a painful pile. Laughing out loud, Zed helped Shen up, who was angrily brushing himself off. "I am simply out of routine. Ahri has been coming into my room in the morning ever since the Headquarters had become peaceful once more. In some ways, I prefer the late night shifts of the hospital with patients to tend to every other hour" Shen sighed. Raising his eyebrow towards Shen as they began to walk back to the living quarters, Zed was silent for a couple seconds before replying. 

"Brother, and here I was thinking I was the one who was completely clueless around girls. Do you not see that Ahri has taken a liking towards you? Sure, she has probably had history with many other men, but to have this much consistency towards you? She must like the taste of your soul better than all the other souls of those men she's consumed. This is something special."

Scowling, Shen glared at Zed suddenly. "Of course I know that she has had a history with men, you do not need to remind me." 

"Oh, is the great Eye of Twilight getting a bit jealous?" Zed chuckled.

Shaking his head in frustration, Shen stormed up ahead, leaving a very amused Zed in the dust. "You may come down now." Zed said with a smile as he looked up.

Leaping down and landing gracefully on the ground in front of Zed, Akali grinned sheepishly. 

"Sorry, I just couldn't wait until the regular day time hours to see your stupid face," the female ninja said with a big smile on her face as she enveloped him in a hug.

Zed looked surprised for a second, before returning her hug. "I heard you two talking about Ahri. Does she like him?" Akali asked.

Zed nodded, "Yes, she does. But I suspect that is not a one sided love."

Akali blinked in confusion. "Then, do you mean..?" she trailed off, lost in thought. 

"I believe Shen returns her feelings but doesn't know how to tackle it. The man could face an army of demons without breaking a sweat, but placed in front of someone that he has feelings for and he turns into a blundering mess." Zed replied in an amused tone.

Shen stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him before freezing in place at the sound of dripping water. A couple seconds later, Ahri came out of his bathroom, wrapped in his towel, her damp hair falling down to her exposed shoulders. 

"Done with training already? That session was unusually short, don't you think?" Ahri asked casually, as she began to dry her hair and change into her normal outfit which was hanging in Shen's closet.

Shen was about to reply when all of a sudden Zed's words echoed in his head. "Sure, she has probably had history with many other men, but to have this much consistency towards you? She must like the taste of your soul better than all the other souls of those men she's consumed." Ahri walked up to him, stroking his chin as she gazed lovingly at him. 

"Say, what do you say that we skip my upcoming game and you show me some of your results from your training?" she said in a suggestive tone. Shen was silent before suddenly knocking her hand away from him. Thoughts and images of Ahri pleasuring and charming the lusts of many different men throughout the years filled his head, inviting pangs of anger to surge throughout him. 

His emotions finally taking over, he slammed his fist into the wall with a howl of anger. For the next couple seconds, there was no sound except the chips of concrete falling from the wall and the blood dripping from his fresh wounds.

Ahri's ears flattened with concern, as she ran up to Shen, pulling his fist out of the wall and grabbing several linen clothes, wrapping up his fist. Conjuring up her powers, she focused her signature blue orb, turning it green to allow it's healing power to flow into Shen's wounds. Looking emotionlessly at his hand being healed, Shen spoke in a quiet tone. "Are you always this friendly to all the men you've slept with?"

Pulling away, Ahri's expression slowly transformed from shock to anger. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

Shen knew what he was saying was unfair and harsh, but his emotions got the better of him and he didn't try to hold back. "I think you know exactly what I mean. You've seduced and charmed your way to the Champion Headquarters. Always taking a different man to bed every week until you've had your fill of lust. Is that what I am to you? Is that-"

The crack of Ahri's slap across Shen's face could be heard throughout the entire hallway. Shen was stunned, the pain suddenly registering in his head. Slowly turning back to face Ahri, Shen opened his mouth to speak but Ahri silenced him, shaking her head. She stood up shakily and slowly made her way to his door. Before she left, Ahri turned to face Shen, tears brimming in her golden eyes.

"You know what, Shen? I had hope in you. I thought you were different. You're right. I've slept with a lot of guys, always seeking something that I didn't have a name for but knew was out there. I thought for once in my life full of temporary pleasure and selfish lust, I finally found someone who was willing to stay by my side through both the good and bad times. I thought that person was you. I guess I was wrong," she said in a tone mixed with sadness and anger before slamming the door in Shen's face.

He didn't remember how long he stood there, blankly looking at the door, his mind trying to process what wad happened before he finally looked at the clock. The ward clock indicated the time to be nearly three in the morning. He slowly walked over to his bed before laying down, gazing up to his ceiling as sleep finally overtook him.

Shen's eyes shot open as he instinctively shot out of his bed to dodge Ahri's usual routine. But after a couple seconds, his memory of yesterday came back to him and he slowly stood up, running his hands down his face. "Why did I expect her? I never wanted her to be here in the first place. I shouldn't be feeling disappointed." Shen thought to himself, angry for feeling small pangs of disappointment at the absence of the nine tailed fox. Thoughts of Ahri still floating throughout his mind, he was washing his face when he heard a knock on the door.

Trying to deny his inner self from hoping that it was Ahri at the door, Shen prepared himself as he quickly opened the door, his heartbeat rising in anticipation. However, Shen's unusually fast heartbeat dropped back down to its normal pace when he saw who was there. A small Summoner, her black hair flowing down to her shoulders, nearly fell backwards onto her bottom at the sudden appearance of Shen. 

"May I help you?" he asked, helping steady the young girl. "Y-yes, actually! My name is Bonnie, and I wanted to summon you for our game today! I'm really sorry for the last minute notification, but our usual top lane Summoner called in absent today. So if you don't mind, the rest of the team are waiting for us in the waiting area if you so choose to become my Champion," she said in a timid tone. Shen nodded his understanding, following Bonnie to the area before freezing in his steps as they entered the waiting area.

"This is our team: Hecarim as our jungler, Sivir as our carry, Zyra as our support, and Ahri as our mid!" Bonnie chirped. Ahri walked past Shen without a second glance and into her teleportation capsule, locking in and signaling to her Summoner that she was ready. Shen took a deep breath, remembering his master's teachings about being calm even in the middle of an emotional storm. He strapped himself into the capsule as they soon began their game on the Summoners Rift.

It was a relatively easy game for the Red team in the early game, their composition proving superior to the enemy team so many of the members were going for easy picks off of the enemy. Ahri's ears twitched as she heard Ezreal's footsteps in some bushes. Dashing over the wall, she blasted him with all the ability power she could muster. But Ezreal managed to get his heal off and flashed away, his health bar blinking red with urgency. Usually, Ahri would have been a lot more conscious, but Shen's words echoed through her mind and anger took over her common sense as she gave chase, conjuring her orb but suddenly Ezreal was gone and Talon was bearing down on her. She managed to dodge his blades but then realized that the entire enemy team had her cornered. Yasuo slashed the air, sending a tornado flying towards her as Ezreal fired his ultimate from afar. From the corner of her vision, Ahri could see Nautilus and Rek'sai closing in on her. Ahri closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to crash into her. 

But nothing happened, and Ahri slowly peeked out to see Shen standing in front of her, his hands still in the form to empower his ultimate, Stand United. He shoved her away from the enemy team as his shield faded from her before turning to face them head on, drawing his spirit blade. 

The explosion that followed rocked the entire Summoner's Rift, even the Summoner's becoming somewhat restless. Smoke and electricity from the raw combined power filled the air as Ahri coughed, waving the air in front of her to clear out the smoke. Suddenly seeing a figure slowing walking towards her, Ahri conjured up her orb before gasping at the sight of who it was. Shen stumbled out from the smoke, several of Talon's blades dug into his chest, Yasuo's sword cuts across his body and the marks from the rest of team showing all over. His mask had been ripped off and he was bleeding heavily from the multiple wounds. Seeing Ahri completely unscathed, an expression of relief spread across his face before he collapsed onto the ground.

RED TEAM PENTAKILL!

As she saw Shen fall to the ground in slow motion, everything that Ahri learned in the Academy, that this was nothing more than a simulation and that death, no matter how realistic, was fake, disappeared from her head as she dashed over to Shen. 

"Shen! SHEN! J-just hang on! I'm going to get help for you soon! D-don't fall asleep on me, don't you dare! Shen? I-" Shen slowly lifted his hand to her face, gently stroking her cheek as she clutched his hand tightly, tears starting to roll down her face.

"Are you hurt?" Shen whispered, his eyes remaining focused on her desire the racks of pain that were rolling through his brain.

Ahri shook her head, the tears falling down as she tried to hold in her sobs.

"T-thank God. Ahri, I am sorry for speaking to you like how I did earlier today. I-I was jealous, and I-" Shen suddenly coughed, blood trickling down his mouth as the coughs subsided. 

"Stop talking! It's only going to make it worse. Help is on it's way. You just need to look at me, okay? LOOK AT ME!" Ahri cried out. Shen shook his head, "I was scared of losing you. I-I didn't know what to call these emotions that I was harboring towards you. But whenever you were in the same room as I was, I realized that my gaze and focus only remained focused on you. I know what to call these feelings now. Ahri, I love you." Shen managed to cough out as Ahri buried her head on his chest, sobbing away at full force. 

"I-I love you too, Shen! I love you. I love you!" she managed to choke out in between her sobs. 

Shen smiled, before letting his hand drop to the ground as his body began to dissolve into glowing essence. Ahri whimpered, as the last of tears fell from her eyes. After some time, she wiped her eyes, standing up as the rest of her team grouped up to meet with her.

Ahri took in a deep breath, as she looked up at her team. Hecarim galloped up to her, gripping his blade tightly as Sivir and Zyra came from the bushes. "A-ahri, you do realize that was just a simu-" Sivir was cut off by Ahri's deathly glare. "Shen sacrificed himself for the game. Unless you want your blood spilled all over the ground along with the rest of the enemy team's, I suggest you come with me and end this game," the nine tailed fox said in a tone that no one questioned. 

After Ahri's team had pushed for the win and all the Champions were leaving the waiting area, chatting about the game, Shen stepped out of his teleportation capsule and looked around for Ahri. But the nine tailed fox was nowhere to be found. After searching for a couple minutes, Shen sighed and made his way back to his room.

Shen had washed up and changed into a fresh pair of sweatpants, leaving his mask on top of his drawer. He sat on the floor and closed his eyes, bringing himself into meditation to achieve his usual peace of mind. As the last rays of sun began fading away and the ward lights began lighting up the Headquarters in their usual warm glow, a small knock awoke Shen from his meditation. Looking up at the ward clock, the time showed to be only eight at night. 

Curious to see who would be knocking at his door at an hour where everyone was usually relaxing and doing their leisure activities, Shen stood up and opened the door. Her nine white tails swirling behind her, Ahri fidgeted awkwardly under Shen's eyes. 

"I-I wanted to talk to you. Do you mind if I come in?" Surprised at the rare shyness of the nine tailed fox, Shen nodded as he let her in, her sweet fragrance leaving him slightly fuzzy as he shook it from his head. Closing the door behind them, Shen turned around to be instantly wrapped in a hug from her. 

Squeezing him as tightly as she could, Ahri buried her face into his chest. "I know it was just a game, but I really thought I had lost you for good back there. It was only until then that I realized my true emotions behind the infatuation I felt for you. It was something more. It was love. So I'm here for you, baring myself to you like I've never done to anyone else because I love you, Shen." Those last words did something that nothing else in the world could to the Eye of Twilight; it shook him to his very core.

Shen couldn't think of anything to do besides slowly wrap his arms around her as he tried to bring his mind back down to Earth. "Ahri, I-" Shen suddenly closed his mouth as Ahri suddenly pushed him onto his bed, climbing on top of him and placing her palms on either side of his head, her long black hair cascading down around his face. 

Before Shen could even think to push her away, Ahri leaned down, pressing her lips against his as he suddenly froze under her. Shen tried to sit up and push her off but she suddenly reached behind her. Before he could even blink, Shen's wrists were tied together and bound to the bed post above his head. Ahri grinned mischievously as she pulled his top off, revealing his toned abs and muscles. 

"I told you that I'd tie you down eventually, didn't I?" she whispered, as she ran a finger down his stomach, tracing the lines of his abs. Shen flinched, his stomach muscles tightening at her touch as Ahri's tails swirled behind her. Ahri smirked before feeling Shen's now erect member that was pushing against her where she was straddled on top of Shen. Slipping off of him and kneeling down to be face level with his lower region, Ahri pulled down his pants as it revealed itself in all its glory.

Shen squirmed against his bonds, never exposed to anyone like this. But suddenly his muscles all over his body tightened as he felt Ahri's tongue run down his entire length before she opened her mouth, taking in nearly all of it. Slowly lowering her head to test out his length, she began to bob her head up and down after she got a feel for it. Feelings of pure ecstasy rocked Shen's body as he suddenly felt his climax hit. 

Ahri barely had time to pull her mouth away before a stream of thick white liquid burst out, covering her face and dripping down to her clothes as she licked some off her lips seductively.

Looking surprised for a second before wiping her face clean, Ahri's eyes were glinting with lust as she let her clothes fall to the ground, revealing the body that countless Summoners and Champions tried so hard to get an eyeful of, her eyes only on Shen as she rubbed her entrance, preparing herself for him. 

Shen had just slightly recovered from his first experience with oral when he saw Ahri lowering herself onto him, feeling himself enter her completely. Ahri gasped, her limbs weak as she felt his length fill her up inside. Shen was completely vulnerable, his chest heaving from the exertion of these waves of pleasure that were slamming into him. 

Placing her palms on his stomach, Ahri slowly moved her body up and down onto Shen's member as he gritted his teeth in an effort not to give himself up to the stimulations. The nine tailed fox untied Shen's wrists, taking both of his hands in hers and placing them on her breasts, encouraging him to take her as his own. 

"Shen, I-I love you. Ta-take me. Make me yours!" Ahri moaned in between in her sounds of pleasure as she bounced herself on top of him. Shen's mind was slowly fading out, the only thing remaining in his focus being Ahri. 

"A-Ahri, I'm at my limit," he groaned as Ahri smiled at him shakily. Shen bucked suddenly with the force of his climax, as Ahri cried out with pleasure as she felt his warmth shoot inside her. 

Both of them covered in sweat, Ahri fell to his side on the bed as Shen stared at the ceiling, his chest heaving up and down.

After a couple moments of silence except for they're slightly labored breathing, Ahri rolled up right next to Shen, wrapping her arms around his waist as he stroked her hair. "I'm…sorry." Shen suddenly said, as Ahri looked up at him quizzically.

"I spoke out of my emotions, without thinking what damage they would inflict on you. I should not have portrayed you in such a matter, as we all went through different struggles to be where we are. I know I said this on the Summoner's Rift earlier today but I am truly sorry." Shen said, looking down to meet Ahri's golden eyes.

Giggling to herself as she snuggled up closer, Ahri closed her eyes and leaned her head on him. "I forgive you. I know why you were saying the things you said and I should have realized my feelings towards you too. I love you, Shen." Ahri purred before she fell asleep in his arms. 

Shen stroked her head before allowing a small smile to spread across his face as he relaxed in sleep. "I love you too, Ahri."

…

The sunlight streaming through the windows, Shen rolled over onto his back as he began to wake up. He began to feel a tickling sensation as he felt some sort of blanket cover his exposed chest. 

"How soft and fluffy," he thought to himself. Then he remembered what had happened last night and bolted awake, ready to dodge the onslaught of the crafty nine tailed fox. But when he sat up, he realized that Ahri was still curled up next to him, her tails blanketing them as she was still fast asleep. As he was watching her, she stirred in her sleep and rolled to the other side, showing her bare back to him. Shifting out of bed and walking to the bathroom to wash up, he closed the door as he pressed his hands on the sink, staring at his reflection in the mirror.

Everything yesterday had happened so fast, yet he was still feeling the same emotions of love he felt for Ahri ever since they first came up. Placing his hand on his heart, Shen shook his head and finished washing up. As soon as he opened the door, he saw a flash of white fur and skin before he was knocked to the bathroom floor with a very ecstatic Ahri on top of him. 

"Must you always be on top?" the Eye of Twilight asked with a smile. 

"Maybe you can change that tonight. Besides, all I was going to do was say good morning to my favorite person ever." Ahri replied with a grin and wink as she got off and helped him back up. 

Rubbing his head, Shen walked over to his dresser to search for his uniform, which was missing from its usual hanger next to his bed. "Looking for something?" Ahri's voice brought his attention to her, as she was sitting on his bed with his uniform dangling from her finger. Shen extended out his hand, sighing in exasperation. Ahri grinned mischievously, as she beckoned Shen to come get it himself. He raised an eyebrow at her before vanishing in thin air and reappearing on top of Ahri, who yelped in both delight and surprise at the sudden dominance of Shen. 

"You win this time, Shen dear." Ahri said with a wink as she released his uniform. The close proximity of their bodies began to dawn on the both of them as Ahri nuzzled his nose, brushing her lips against his softly. 

Shen answered back with a small kiss which Ahri gladly returned before their kisses began to increase in both intensity and passion. Shen worked his way down her neck and down to her breasts, making each kiss down just as passionate as the last as Ahri muffled her moans of pleasure. 

"Sh-Shen, I-I want you." Ahri whined as she opened her arms to him, completely surrendering herself to him. But just then, as a small knock on the door made Shen jump as he quickly threw the blanket over Ahri and managed to slip into a shirt and pair of pants before Zed slowly opened the door. 

"B-brother, what brings you so early to here?" Shen coughed, still trying to calm himself after that close call. Zed raised his eyebrow as he pointed at the clock. "It's nearly lunchtime, I am only here because Akali thought it'd be nice to have the four of us eat together." "I see. Then we will-. Wait, how did you?-" Shen asked, almost too scared to hear the answer. Zed smirked, "We could hear you two through the whole hallway. We will meet you in the cafeteria," as he patted Shen's shoulder before leaving a very embarrassed Shen covering up his face in shame.

As soon as Ahri heard Shen reenter the room and close the door, she burst out from under the covers. "Was what he said true? That everyone heard us?" she asked almost excitedly. Rubbing his head, Shen nodded while angrily cursing himself for being the way he was last night to bring this kind of shame to himself. Ahri's expression slowly changed from excitement to sorrow as her ears drooped slightly. 

"Do you regret last night?" Her sudden question jarred Shen as he sat next to her on the bed and put his arms around her.

"No, of course not. I am happy about what happened last night. Our feelings have finally found each other and I wouldn't give that night up for anything else in the world," he answered as Ahri nuzzled against him happily.

"But as much as I would like to stay like this forever, we do have to meet Zed and Akali for lunch," Shen whispered directly in her ear as he nibbled her gently which caused her to shiver with pleasure. After Ahri had taken a shower and they had both donned their usual outfits, except Ahri who borrowed a shirt and sweatpants from Shen as evidence from their experience last night still was prominent on her uniform, they began to walk out towards the cafeteria.

Shen was walking when he felt her hand slip into his, intertwining her fingers with his. Ahri half expected Shen to immediately pull his hand away, but instead Shen gripped her hand gently as he turned to look at her. 

A blush quickly rose up in Ahri's cheeks as she quickly looked down as they walked down the hallway. Just before they were about to enter the cafeteria, Shen pulled her aside as Ahri looked at him curiously. 

"I just wanted to say, that no matter what happens from now on, my love for you will never waver, and will never fade as did my faith in the equilibrium of this world and the spirit world." Shen said fiercely as Ahri giggled, much to his confusion. 

Taking his hands into hers, Ahri kissed him. "That's just the least I'm going to expect from you, Shen dear. I too will love you as my one and only until the day I die and even after that. I love you." she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

Wrapping his hands around her waist, Shen nuzzled her. "I love you too, Ahri." he whispered. 

"Ahem, now if you two are done doing your yucky displays of affection, we have a table set for us. Care to join?" Akali suddenly appeared from the cafeteria entrance, nearly scaring both Ahri and Shen half to death. Ahri pouted as Shen quickly answered. "We will follow you shortly." 

"Good, because today is Teemo's famous Demon Treats. Can't wait for that," the sarcasm dripped from Akali's voice as she disappeared back into the cafeteria. 

"After you," Shen stepped aside to let Ahri enter first but Ahri took his hand and brought him to her side. 

"From now on, it'll be us. Together," she said to which Shen nodded. 

"Together," he replied as they walked out into the light to face their new future side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts or comments below! I know it may not seem like a lot, but I really do appreciate anything, positive or negative. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed and please look forward to the next chapter! ~mk-lite


End file.
